Mi novia viene de una pelicula de terror
by Emperor92
Summary: AU. Muchos encuentran en amor en lugares extraños: un bar, una cita a ciegas, incluso por accidente. Pero Naruto se lleva el primer lugar. Una misteriosa y terrorifica entidad femenina aparece de un DVD maldito, pero esta no logra robar la vida de Naruto, mas bien su corazon. Ahora ella debe asustarlo o no regresara al lugar donde pertenece. ¿Quien tomara la vida del otro?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi novia viene de una película de terror**

 **Capítulo 1: "El DVD asesino donde la conocí"**

En una tranquila y normal ciudad, un joven empleado se dirigía a una reunión con sus amigos en el hogar de otro. El chico era de cabello rubio en puntas, tenía unas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes de zorros y sus ojos eran azules con un brillo lleno de vida. Su complexión era normal, pero atlética por sus actividades físicas. Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki su vida era la de un joven adulto normal, sin complicaciones, ni preocupaciones y mucho menos una relación. Después de caminar un buen rato, llego al departamento de su amigo de la infancia Sasuke. En el lugar ya estaban algunos de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

— Al fin llegas dobe – saludo un chico con cabello azabache y ojos negros – creí que no vendrías

— Sabes que nunca falto a una fiesta Sasuke-teme, de veras – respondió el saludo el rubio – además, necesito algo para distraerme del trabajo

— Tanto trabajo me fastidia – hablo otro amigo llamado Shikamaru

— Bueno, olvidemos eso y vamos a celebrar – dijo otro tipo con rasgos caninos llamado Kiba

Unas horas después, la reunión siguió con normalidad y con sus leves excesos. El ambiente era tranquilo con todos los presentes. Naruto se encontraba conversando con sus amigos sobre cómo habían terminado con sus empleos en una oficina normal, pero como anhelaban tener más en la vida. Pero algo que si deprimió al rubio, es que era de los últimos en tener una relación, cosa que los demás alardeaban con lujo de detalle y burla.

— Ya deberías buscarte una pareja Naruto – hablo Sakura, la novia de Sasuke - ¿Por qué no pruebas con Shion, la secretaria del jefe?

— Ella me da mala espina, siento que es una bipolar muy extraña – hablo el rubio mirando su reloj en su muñeca – por ahora, prefiero disfrutar de la vida

— ¿Disfrutar de la vida? Pero si nunca haces nada divertido – hablo Sai, otro de los amigos de Naruto – siempre te mantienes ocupado en el trabajo y nada mas

— Si tienes algo que recomendarme, te escucho

— Ahora que lo mencionas – Sai busco entre su chaqueta, hasta que saco una caja como las de los DVD – mira esto, un amigo me lo dio hace como una semana, pero ya no lo he visto

— ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Naruto con duda - ¿No me digas que es una película para adultos?

— No, es un DVD que se supone esta maldito – respondió Sai con tranquilidad

— ¿Te refieres a esa película rara que tiene imágenes aterradoras? – dijo Ino, la novia de Sai

— Eso es solo una leyenda urbana – hablo Sasuke mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza – dicen que si ves esas imágenes, tu teléfono sonara y una voz tenebrosa te dirá…

— _"Siete días"_ – continuo Sai – y que después de 7 días, mueres

— ¿Tú ya lo viste? – pregunto Naruto con nervios

— Sí, pero no me paso nada – dijo Sai – de hecho, lo vi junto con Ino

— Es verdad, las imágenes son espeluznantes y muy feas, pero no pasa nada, de hecho, ni siquiera recibimos una llamada o algo así – dijo la rubia con burla

— Entonces no lo necesito

— Lo sabía. Eres un miedoso – dijo Sai con burla, mientras Sasuke también se burlaba

— ¡No soy un miedoso! – grito el rubio con enojo

— Pruébalo, mira el DVD y luego nos dices. Si no lo ves, entonces eres un miedoso de lo peor dobe

— Bien, lo hare – Naruto tomo el DVD con enojo – pero solo porque no tengo ganas de ver una película para adultos en estos momentos

— Pervertido – dijeron Sakura e Ino con enojo hacia el rubio

Esa noche, Naruto llego a su sencillo departamento con tranquilidad y un poco cansado. Se quitó su chaqueta y saco el DVD de su bolsillo. Dudo por un momento sobre mirar el video, pero quería probar que no era un cobarde. Así que preparo unas palomitas y puso el CD. En la pantalla, aparecieron diferentes imágenes muy extrañas y perturbadoras. Algunas mostraban a una chica con un vestido blanco y un cabello muy largo. Como las imágenes eran en blanco y negro era difícil distinguir el color de esa cabellera. Varias imágenes mostraban a la chica en una granja, luego muchos bichos e insectos, otras de ella saltando de un precipicio y otras más de ella peinándose frente a un espejo, sin mostrar su rostro. La última imagen en aparecer, era de una mujer con el cabello cubriendo todo su rostro y con unas ropas muy andrajosas acercándose a la pantalla y por último, una especie de aro blanco en medio de una pantalla negra. Y con eso, el video termino.

— Eso sí que fue raro – el rubio soltó una risita nerviosa mientras apagaba su pantalla – pero no es nada que una siesta…

En eso, el teléfono del departamento del rubio sonó, dándole un pequeño susto a Naruto. Este se acercó al teléfono con lentitud y nervios. Lo tomo y contesto la llamada mientras su mano temblaba al colocar el teléfono sobre su oreja.

— ¿Hola? ¿Quién…?

— **_Siete días_** – una voz femenina y ronca se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

— ¿Siete días? – el rubio se mostró curioso y decidió preguntar – pero ¿Es a partir de ahora o se cuentan hasta mañana?

— **_¿Qué? No, se cuentan a partir de ahora_** – la voz era ahora más clara y se escuchaba como de una chica joven

— Pero, el viernes es día libre en la oficina, ¿Ese lo cuentas?

— **_Depende, ¿Qué se celebra?_**

— Es el Día de los Veteranos de guerra

— **_Entonces no_**

— ¡Oh vamos! Pero ese día te lo dan libre y además…

— **_¡Oye, te estoy dando 7 días para antes de morir! ¡Si no, te matare ahora mismo!_**

— Oye, tranquila. Por cierto, tienes bonita voz

— **_¡¿Qué?!_** – la voz se ajustó la garganta y volvió a ser ronca – **_ahora no_**

— Genial, puedes cambiar tu voz con facilidad, ojala pudiera hacer eso

— **_Años de práctica…_**

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— **_¿eh? ¡Eso no te importa!_**

— …y, ¿Qué traes puesto? – dijo el rubio con sonrisa traviesa

— **_¡Pervertido!_** – la voz se escuchó indignada y colgó

— ¿Hola? – el rubio colgó el teléfono y miro el DVD - … mejor me voy a dormir

Después de eso, pasaron 7 días, en los cuales Naruto olvido que había visto el DVD, aunque probo a sus amigos que no era un cobarde. En la noche del séptimo día, Naruto estaba en su departamento y revisaba unos números en su laptop con tranquilidad. En eso, sonó el teléfono de su departamento.

— ¿Hola?

— Hola Naruto, soy yo Karin – hablo una chica desde la otra línea – oye, te tengo una oferta única…

— Si se trata de otra cita a ciegas, la respuesta es no – respondió el rubio con un poco de fastidio – sabes que no me gusta salir sin conocer primero a la chica

— Por eso debes salir, para conocer a la chica – continuo la chica con enojo – yo entiendo que tu trabajo es muy importante para ti, pero debes salir y conocer chicas. Mi tía Kushina quería eso para ti

— Eso lo sé, pero sé que la indicada llegara en su momento. Por mientras, disfrutare de mi libertad, como ver la televisión…

— Naruto, una chica ideal no va a salir del televisor así como así…

En ese momento, la pantalla de Naruto se encendió mostrando la típica señal de interferencia.

— Karin, te llamo luego – Naruto termino la llamada y miro la pantalla con cierto miedo – eso no se ve todos los días

Naruto se acercó a la pantalla y la apago, pero esta se encendió de nuevo mostrando la misma interferencia. Cuando estaba a punto de desconectarla, un anillo blanco detrás de un fondo negro apareció enfrente de la pantalla. Naruto retrocedió un poco y después se sorprendió al ver una figura femenina que aparecía en la pantalla, la cual empezó a acercarse. El rubio empezó a retroceder hasta que termino sentado en el sillón de su sala. En eso, la silueta femenina empezó a colocar sus manos en la pantalla y con lentitud empezó a salir, entrando a la sala. Naruto estaba más que sorprendido, hasta que vio como la chica se puso de pie y quedo más que impactado. La chica tenía toda su piel de un color pálido, casi muerto. Su cabello era negro azulado, parecía mojado y le cubría todo su rostro. Pero lo que más dejo sin aliento al rubio, es que la chica tenía una figura muy linda y sexy, en especial porque usaba un vestido blanco totalmente rasgado y mojado, el cual estaba muy ajustado, haciendo resaltar sus piernas y su pecho.

— Oh por dios, tu… - Naruto no podía articular palabras hasta que se puso de pie - ¡Tu sí que eres una chica linda!

— ¿Perdón? – la chica se sorprendió ante las palabras que dijo rubio - ¿Linda?

— Claro, tienes una figura muy sexy, y así mojada te vez muy atractiva

— Pero, ¿no me tienes miedo? – la chica estaba un poco incomoda con la mirada del rubio que la rodeaba – se supone que te asustarías de muerte

— Bueno, en un principio si me asustaste, pero tu atuendo sí que es sexy – el rubio le lanzo una mirada seductora, cosa que incomodo a la chica – me pregunto…

— ¡No espera! – la chica no pudo detener al rubio que aparto su cabello para ver su rostro

Naruto quedo totalmente embobado al ver a la chica. Aunque su rostro se veía un poco descuidado, como si hubiera llorado por mucho tiempo, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Sus ojos parecían blancos, pero la verdad estaban aperlados, con un fondo lavanda que dejo embobado al rubio.

— Tienes unos bonitos ojos – Naruto sonrió mientras se ruborizaba un poco

— ¡Kya, aléjate! – la chica aparto al chico para cubrir su rostro con sus manos – esto no debía pasar. A ver… - la chica se puso a pensar para buscar una solución – bien, empecemos de nuevo. En primera, debes asustarte conmigo

— Pero no quiero asustarme, sino impresionarme – Naruto soltó una risita ante la actitud de la chica

— Solo hagamos esto de nuevo – la chica movió al rubio hasta el sillón y se colocó frente a el – voy a volver a salir de la pantalla, y esta vez tienes que asustarte

— Pero…

— ¡Sin peros! Ahora, muéstrame tu grito de terror – la chica cruzo los brazos en espera

— Está bien – el chico aclaro su garganta para preparar un grito - ¡Uuuuhhhh, tengo miedo!

— ¡Tómatelo en serio! – la chica se enojó ante la actitud bromista del chico – mira, volvamos a hacerlo, y esta vez…

La chica detuvo sus palabras cuando se acercó a la pantalla y se dio cuenta que no podía entrar en ella. Asustada, se puso en frente de ella, pero por más que intentaba, no podía entrar en ella, cosa que dejo un poco confuso al chico.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! – la chica estaba muy asustada - ¡¿Por qué no puedo entrar?!

— ¿Está todo bien? – el rubio se acercó a la chica que intentaba entrar a la pantalla – si quieres un empujoncito…

— ¡Pervertido! – la chica se ruborizo mientras se ponía de rodillas en el piso – esto no me había pasado antes, ¿Por qué no puedo entrar?

— **_Eso paso porque fallaste_** – de repente, una luz blanca cubrió la sala

En medio de la sala, apareció un hombre que usaba una Yukata color negra y tenía los ojos cerrados. Tenía el cabello negro con algunas canas y estaba tan pálido como la chica, pero si se veía más muerto.

— **_Hinata, fallaste en tu propósito_** – el hombre hablo con una voz fantasmal

— Pero padre, yo no sé qué paso… - la chica se puso nerviosa al ver al espíritu

— ¿Padre? – el rubio estaba muy sorprendido ante las palabras que escucho

— **_Silencio ser viviente_** – el hombre silencio al rubio para seguir con su regaño – **_por tus descuidos, fallaste en tu meta de asustar a tu víctima y ahora, quedaste atada a este mundo porque él se enamoró de ti_**

— ¿Enamorar? ¡No, él no se enamoró de mí! – la chica miro como el rubio soltó una risita nerviosa con sus mejillas ruborizadas - ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

— ¡Yo no hice nada! – dijo el rubio muy sorprendido – digo, eres linda y sexy y además…

— **_Ya escuche suficiente_** – el hombre volvió a hablar – **_pero, como es tu primera vez que ocurre, entonces…_**

— Espere, ¿primera vez? – hablo Naruto muy confuso – pero mi amigo Sai me dijo que lo vio con su novia y a ellos no les paso nada

— **_¡¿Qué dijiste?! –_** el espíritu miro como la chica se ponía muy nerviosa - **_¡¿Dejaste a una pareja viva?!_**

— Pero padre, no me gusta matar parejas…

— **_¡Suficiente!_** – la chica se detuvo cuando su padre la interrumpió – **_Ahora estas atada a él. Si quieres regresar al DVD, tienes que asustar a este ser viviente y matarlo. Pero solo puedes matarlo de miedo, no de otra forma, ¡¿Entendiste Hinata?!_**

— Si padre – la chica agacho la cabeza sin poder protestar

— **_Y tú, ser viviente_** – el espíritu apunto a Naruto que estaba un poco nervioso por lo raro de la situación – **_más te vale que cuides de mi hija, hasta que te mate del susto, ¿Entendido?_**

— Sí, creo – Naruto estaba muy confundido, pero acepto la oferta

— **_Bien, buenas noches_** – el espíritu volvió a desprender un brillo y desapareció

Luego de eso, la chica sintió un brillo recorrer su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus poderes como espectro volvieron, pero no podía regresar al DVD.

— Entonces… - Naruto miro a la chica mientras soltaba una risita - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— ¡Tonto! – la chica tumbo al sujeto al suelo con mucho enojo - ¡¿Sabes lo que hiciste?! ¡Me condenaste al enamorarte de mí!

— Pero, es que eres muy linda – el chico sintió como la chica rozaba sus pechos con su cuerpo – y además, eres muy sexy

— ¡Kya! – la chica se levantó mientras se cubría sus ropas rotas - ¡Te odio! ¡Ahora debo encontrar una forma de asustarte a como dé lugar!

— Bueno, tienes una ventaja de que soy un miedoso – dijo el rubio mientras extendía su mano a la chica – por cierto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y por lo que escuche, tu eres Hinata ¿Verdad?

— … Hinata Hyuga – la chica solo se dio la vuelta mirando el departamento – supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que te mate del susto. ¿Tienes una habitación extra?

— No, vivo yo solo – el rubio abrazo a la chica y la acerco a su cuerpo – podemos dormir juntos, pero tal vez debas darte un baño y luego… - las palabras del rubio se detuvieron cuando la chica hizo crecer garras de monstruo en su mano - … o mejor me callo y duermo en el sofá de la sala

— Bien dicho, ahora si me disculpas – la chica se alejó del rubio y se dirigió al dormitorio – y más te vale que no me espíes

El rubio vio como la chica cerró la puerta y no le quedo de otra más que irse a dormir. Sin duda alguna, esa noche fue muy extraña e inolvidable para Naruto.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **¡¿Que?! ¡¿Dos nuevos proyectos en muy poco tiempo?!**

 **Soy malo para controlar mi imaginacion jejeje**

 **En fin, debo agradecer a un amigo mio que me inspiro en esta historia, asi que espero que les guste la idea que plantee.**

 **Esta historia es corta, a lo mucho, 5 capitulos.**

 **Pero se necesitan ideas, ya salio una referencia de "The Ring" (El Aro, para los cuates XD )**

 **Asi que, piensen en ideas para peliculas de terror clasicas que se puedan parodiar.**

 **Sin mas, les agradezco por su tiempo. Tambien por la oportunidad que le brindaron a mi historia de Forajidos de Konoha. Les prometo que esa historia tendra continuacion.**

 **Sin mas, me despido, gracias por su tiempo, aprecio y reviews.**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi novia viene de una película de terror**

 **Capítulo 2: "Una dulce pesadilla en Viernes 13"**

Eran las 7 de la tarde de ese viernes 13 cuando Naruto caminaba de regreso a su departamento. Pero antes se había detenido a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta en su despensa. Entre ellos, había algo que quería comer en la mañana. Llego a su departamento muy cansado y dejando su saco de oficina en el perchero cerca de la entrada. El pasillo que conectaba a la sala y la cocina estaba oscuro, pero como aún se veía la luz del sol, el rubio no le dio importancia. Pero al llegar a la entrada de la sala, sintió el suelo húmedo. Se inclinó para mirar bien la causa de esa humedad y se sorprendió al ver un gran charco de sangre que se habría paso desde la sala hasta el pasillo. Naruto se adentró más a la sala y noto que estaba muy oscuro. Intento encender las luces, pero estas no parecían funcionar. Saco su Smartphone para usar la linterna que tenía y vio que también las paredes tenían muchas manchas de sangre las cuales parecían manchas que se lanzan cuando cortas algo con mucha violencia.

— ¿Pero qué paso aquí? – Naruto estaba muy sorprendido ante lo que veía - ¿habrá sido…?

En eso, sintió una respiración fuerte y profunda detrás de él. Dio la vuelta y vio una máscara de hockey detrás de él. Tropezó en el suelo y vio una silueta detrás de él cubierta por las sombras. Lo que más resaltaba era una máscara de hockey ensangrentada y en su mano derecha un gran machete lleno de sangre que seguía goteando. Naruto empezó a retroceder un poco sorprendió, pero su Smartphone aún seguía en el suelo y con la linterna encendida. Tomo el pequeño aparato e ilumino a la silueta y su sorpresa cambio a enamoramiento. La silueta era femenina, pero solo estaba usando una chaqueta de cuero muy ajustada mientras una blusa top ajustada que cubrían muy apenas sus pechos y un mini short color café un poco rasgado. Además llevaba unas botas de tipo militar de tacón de piel que hacían resaltar muy bien sus piernas. Aunque la ropa estaba totalmente llena de sangre, al verla de esa forma, Naruto solo pensó en una cosa…

— Estas muy sexy Hinata

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – la chica reacciono con sorpresa y enojo al ser descubierta - ¡No, se suponía que tenías que gritar de miedo para rebanarte con mi machete!

— En vez de gritar de terror, gruñiría por lo sexy que te ves – dijo el chico alumbrando por completo el cuerpo de la chica y mirarlo más de una vez – grrr

— ¡Deja de verme así pervertido!

— Eso es culpa tuya, por usar muy poca ropa, pero sigamos con el jueguito – Naruto se sentó de nuevo en el suelo mientras se ponía un poco más cómodo – podrías mover un poco tus caderas mientras agitas ese cuchillo y…

— ¡Ya basta! – la chica se quitó la máscara de hockey y chasqueo los dedos para que la habitación se iluminara sola

— ¡Oye, apenas empezaba lo bueno! – Naruto se levantó muy triste

— Este plan fallo – la chica se cruzó de brazos mientras la ropa que tenía desapareció para ser reemplazada por su vestido blanco rasgado – debí usar el hacha, eso sí asusta

— Oye Hinata, me gustaba más tu otra ropa – el rubio se limpió la ropa llena de sangre – bueno, primero limpiare todo esto y…

— Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza Uzumaki – la chica levanto su mano al aire y después levanto su dedo índice

Toda la sangre en la sala y el pasillo se levantó y se dirigió al cuerpo de Hinata, dejando el lugar como nuevo.

— ¡Que increíble, de veras! Recuperaste tus poderes como habías dicho

— Como sea – la chica se sentó en la sala mientras tomaba el control remoto del televisor y buscaba algo que ver – solo déjame pensar en otro plan para intentar asustarte del miedo

— Solo no vuelvas a manchar la sala con sangre, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado en quitarla con tus poderes – Naruto le sonrió a la chica, que solo desvió la mirada con enojo y un pequeño sonrojo – bien, preparare la cena. Hoy cenaremos mi favorito, Ramen

— Has lo que quieras – dijo la chica fingiendo que lo ignoraba

Habían pasado unos días desde lo ocurrido con el incidente con el DVD y el intento de Hinata para matar a Naruto, pero nunca se esperó que el rubio se enamorara de ella, cosa que la hacía enojar. Ahora debía matarlo del susto o no podría regresar al DVD. Había intentado matarlo mientras se duchaba con un cuchillo, pero al ver el cuerpo desnudo y bien trabajo del rubio, la oji perla no pudo hacer más que llenarse de vergüenza y fue peor cuando el rubio le invito a unirse a él. Después de eso, la chica había visto lo del asesino enmascarado en la televisión y le pareció buena idea, pero resulto fatal. Dejando de lado su misión, la chica se pasaba el día mirando el televisor y haciendo la limpieza de la casa. A pesar de que tenía que matar al rubio, este le ofrecía un techo y comida deliciosa, así que sentía que debía devolverle un poco de su hospitalidad, al menos hasta que lo matara.

— Y ¿Qué te parece el Ramen? – pregunto el rubio ya cenando con la chica fantasmal

— No está mal – la chica ocultaba lo fascinada que estaba con esa comida – me sorprende que un hombre sepa cocinar

— Bueno, cuando uno vive solo, debe aprender a cocinar. ¿Tú sabes cocinar?

— Sí, pero no te cocinare nada – la chica comía con cierta molestia con las preguntas del rubio

— Oh bueno, supongo que no hay de otra – Naruto se levantó después de terminar su tercer plato de Ramen – lavare los platos y estaré en mi pequeño estudio trabajando. Si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo

— Si, lo que sea – la chica recogió su plato y se dirigió a la sala – Uzumaki…

— ¿Dime Hinata?

— … gracias por la comida – la chica solo hablo dándole la espalda al rubio y se sentó a ver la televisión

Esas palabras cautivaron al rubio que sintió que la chica era un poco más abierta con él. Una hora después, Naruto estaba en su estudio delante de su laptop trabajando en unos informes mientras Hinata miraba la televisión, en búsqueda de inspiración.

— No importa lo que haga, no puedo matarlo – Hinata cambiaba los canales en búsqueda de algo terrorífico para espantar al rubio – debe haber una forma de asustarlo, pero con un gran susto…

En eso, la chica fantasma encuentra una película clásica, de un hombre de suéter a rayas, la piel de su rostro quemada, usando un sombrero de jardinero y un guante garra en su mano derecha. Pero lo más interesante, era el modo con el que atacaba.

— ¡Eso es! – la chica dio un salto del sofá y se emocionó - ¡Esa es la solución!

— ¡¿Ocurre algo?! – Naruto salió a toda prisa de su estudio y miro a Hinata saltando de la emoción - ¡¿Estas bien?!

— ¡¿Eh?! – Hinata reacciono con sorpresa y cambio el canal rápidamente a uno de concursos – no pasa nada, es que es muy interesante este programa

— Qué bueno que no te paso nada – el rubio suspiro con alivio – bien, si necesitas algo solo dímelo. Por cierto, dormiré en el sofá de mi estudio porque no sé cuánto tardare con mis…

— Me parece bien, yo apagare todo aquí – Hinata se sentó en el sofá dándole la espalda al rubio – sigue en lo tuyo

— De acuerdo, dulces sueños Hinata – el rubio se despidió de la chica y volvió a su estudio

— Dulces sueños, Uzumaki – Hinata sonrió con malicia mientras juntaba sus dedos en una pose malvada – Dulces y terroríficos sueños

Llegando la medianoche, Hinata se acurruco en la cama donde dormía, en la que era la habitación del rubio y se preparó. Al cerrar los ojos, concentro sus poderes y logro liberar su espíritu para entrar a los sueños del rubio. Naruto estaba recostado en un pequeño e incómodo sofá, pero parecía que su cansancio le permitía dormir sin preocuparse por nada más. La Oji perla entro en su mente lista para invadir su sueño. Al entrar, vio que estaba en un restaurante local donde servían Ramen y el rubio estaba tranquilo degustando su plato. La oji perla se esfumo en el aire y con un chasquido de dedos, empezó su plan. Naruto terminaba su plato, pero en eso escucho una pequeña melodía tarareada por unas voces de niñas. Al mirar detrás de él, vio una gran bodega sola, pero al lado de ella, había unas niñas jugando a saltar la cuerda mientras cantaban…

 _Uno, dos, Ya viene por ti_

 _Tres, cuatro, cierra bien la puerta_

 _Cinco, seis, toma el crucifijo_

 _Siete, ocho, no duermas aun_

 _Nueve, diez, nunca dormirás_

— Eso, es un poco raro – el rubio se acercó a las niñas, pero ellas salieron corriendo a la bodega

Al mirar la puerta, vio que decía: " _Buffet de Ramen Gratis: Todo lo que puedas comer"_. Pero Naruto rápidamente noto algo muy extraño en el asunto. Ya se sentía muy lleno para comer, pero antes de poder darse la vuelta y buscar otra cosa, esta se abrió y rápidamente fue atraído por una corriente de aire muy fuerte que lo metió en la bodega y al entrar la puerta se cerró. Naruto se levantó con pesar y vio todo a su alrededor. Era una especie de fábrica o algo así, llena de tuberías que liberaban vapor caliente, lo que hacía sentir un aire de sofocación. Todo el lugar parecía lleno de tuberías, sin ningún escape. El rubio se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, pero descubrió que ya no había ninguna puerta, solo mas tuberías.

— Esto sí que es raro – el rubio camino entre las tuberías, tratando de buscar una salida - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Quién sea?

En eso, se escucharon unos pasos, al igual que el sonido de algo filoso rasgando el metal. Naruto miro la silueta de alguien, pero la poca voz no le permitía apreciar bien todo. Lo único que logro distinguir, fue una silueta, que usaba un gorro como de jardinero, pero en su mano derecha llevaba una especie de garra que lanzaba chispas al deslizarse por el cuerpo de las tuberías. En un rápido movimiento, el rubio vio como la garra aparecía frente a él y le lanzaba un rápido zarpazo, que rasgo parte de su camisa y causándole unas cortadas, con la forma de las garras. La silueta se acercaba más a Naruto, por lo cual él se levantó rápidamente mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en su pecho para aminorar el dolor y empezó a correr entre las tuberías. Corrió con desesperación, buscando una salida, pero lo único que encontraba eran más y más tuberías, mientras vapor caliente salía por todas partes. Naruto se sentía sofocado y desesperado, le dolía el pecho y solo escuchaba detrás de él los pasos lentos, acompañados por el sonido de la garra que seguía rechinando cuando rozaba con las tuberías. De tanto correr, el rubio llego a un callejón sin salida, donde una lámpara de techo se tambaleaba mientras alumbraba el callejón. Busco a su alrededor, pero lo único que encontró fue una pequeña fotografía donde se veía a una pequeña niña de ojos aperlados, sosteniendo un peluche de un zorrito con nueve colitas esponjosas. Naruto la tomo y la guardo entre sus cosas para verla después, pero sus ideas se esfumaron al escuchar esa garra de nuevo, pero detrás de él.

— **Di buenas noches, antes de morir** – una voz tenebrosa y femenina se escuchó delante de Naruto que retrocedía hasta topar con una pared de tuberías

La silueta se acercó más, quedando debajo de la lámpara de techo que la ilumino, haciendo que Naruto descubrirá la identidad de la silueta, haciendo que se sorprendiera. Usando una blusa de franjas rojas muy ajustada, que dejaba ver la parte superior de sus pechos, un mini short color café muy ajustado y un sombrero de jardinero, Hinata se encontraba frente al rubio, con un guante con una garra, Hinata estaba lista para atacar.

— Valla, tus pechos sí que resaltan con esa blusa – susurro Naruto, haciendo que la oji perla se ruborizara

— ¿Qué? ¡No, deja de ver mis pechos! – Hinata se ruborizo mientras se cubría sus pechos

— Pero sabes, si hubieras usado una mini blusa tank top, te verías aún más sexy

La sonrisa pervertida de Naruto se incrementó al ver como la blusa de Hinata se hacía más chica, llegando solo a cubrir la parte superior de sus pechos, haciendo que Hinata se ruborizara aún más.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡No debe ser así! – Hinata chasqueo los dedos y la blusa volvió a la normalidad

— Oye, ¿Cómo haces eso? – pregunto el rubio muy impresionado

— Tonto, en el mundo de los sueños, los pensamientos se vuelven realidad… - Hinata se cubrió la boca demasiado tarde al darse cuenta de lo que dijo

— ¿Se vuelven realidad eh? – con una sonrisa pervertida, Naruto se levantó mientras miraba a la chica con perversión – hagamos una prueba

En un parpadeo, las ropas de Hinata cambiaron para ser los de una sexy enfermera, luego cambio para ser de una colegiala y por último el de una chica neko. Con cada cambio de ropa, la oji perla se apenaba mientras se cubría lo más que podía.

— No lo sé, con todos te ves muy sexy – hablaba Naruto mientras caminaba en círculos pensando en los trajes - ¿Qué opinas tu Hinata?

— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo como si fuera tu modelo idiota! – grito la chica con enojo mientras devolvía sus ropas a la normalidad

— Sabes que, tienes razón. Perdóname – Naruto hizo una reverencia hacia la chica, la cual se sorprendió – tu querías asustarme de muerte y yo me burle de ti. Lo siento Hinata

— N-no tienes que ponerte así tonto – la chica se apeno mientras le daba la espalda al rubio – solo, no vuelvas a vestirme de esta forma

— Bueno, ¿Y qué te parece este?

Hinata vio como sus ropas cambiaban, para convertirse en un bonito vestido floreado de color lavanda, con unas zapatillas cómodas y un sombrero de ala ancha que hacia juego. Luego el paisaje cambio para mostrar un lindo jardín floreado. Esto dejo muy impresionada a la chica fantasma.

— ¿Te gusta? Vi este vestido cuando regresaba del trabajo y pensé que te quedaría bien – dijo Naruto sentándose en el césped – ahora que sé que te queda bien, te lo comprare

— Es muy… bonito – Hinata miraba sus ropas con mucho detalle, hasta que recordó algo – este vestido, vi que lo usaba una mujer en una fotografía tuya en la sala. Tenía el cabello rojo y largo…

— Mi madre – Naruto cambio su semblante a uno más serio mientras caminaba por el jardín – bueno, dime como terminar este sueño

— ¿Ella es tu madre? – Hinata se sorprendió al saber eso - ¿Cómo era ella?

— No quiero hablar de eso – el rubio se alejó un poco hablando con cierto enojo

— ¿Hay algún problema con tu madre…?

— ¡Dije que no quería hablar de eso!

Hinata se asustó por la reacción del rubio, que despertó. Al levantarse de la cama, se percató que ya era de día y se sintió asustada y un poco triste. Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió mal por insistir a Naruto sobre su madre. Parecía que no le gustaba hablar de ese tema. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde vio a Naruto tomando un café como hacia todas las mañanas. Ella se sentó en la mesa en silencio, creyó que él no le dirigiría la palabra, pero se sorprendió al ver una taza de café frente a ella y un rollo de canela.

— ¡Buenos días Hinata! – dijo Naruto con muchos ánimos - ¿Dormiste bien?

— S-sí. Pero sobre el sueño de anoche…

— ¿Sueño? ¿Cuál sueño? – Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar eso – no suelo tener muchos sueños, a no sea que sueñe con Ramen o con que me aumentan el sueldo

— ¿No recuerdas nada de lo de anoche?

— ¿Anoche? Solo recuerdo que estaba muy cansado después de terminar mis reportes y me dormí en el sofá de mi estudio. Solo eso

— _Tal vez, mis poderes hace que olvide las cosas que sueña_ – Hinata pensó en esa posibilidad, pero decidió dejarlo para después – bueno, no es nada importante

— En fin, tengo que ir al trabajo – el rubio se tomó su café con rapidez y se comió un pan tostado con mermelada rápidamente – traeré algunos dangos para la cena, por mientras disfruta de esos rollos de canela que te compre, espero que te gusten

El rubio camino a toda prisa a la entrada para ponerse sus zapatos e irse, pero Hinata lo acompaño mientras llevaba un rollo de canela en sus manos.

— Oye Naru… ¡Digo Uzumaki! – el rubio miro como la chica lo llamaba – yo… necesito otro vestido. Este ya está muy roto. Que sea de color lavanda

— Claro Hinata, te buscare uno – el rubio le regalo una sonrisa zorruna a la chica y abrió la puerta para irse – Volveré en la tarde

Hinata lo vio irse, pero noto que como todas las mañanas, miro con una sonrisa triste una foto que estaba en una mesita en la entrada, donde se veía a esa mujer peli roja, que parecía ser su madre. Por un momento Hinata pensó, ¿Por qué ella no recordaba nada de su madre? Mientras tanto, Naruto caminaba con rumbo a su oficina mirando en sus manos una fotografía, la que había guardado al estar en aquel sueño con Hinata. Se sentía mal por haberle mentido a la chica fantasma sobre olvidar lo sucedido, pero simplemente no quería hablar sobre su madre, lo ponía triste. Al llegar a la oficina, se encontró con su amigo y compañero Shikamaru, el cual estaba medio dormido, como de costumbre.

— ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? Te vez más raro de lo normal – pregunto su compañero con cierto fastidio

— No es nada, pero necesito un favor – dijo Naruto sentándose en su escritorio – eres hábil para buscar información sobre diferentes personas

— ¿Estás buscando una novia? Ese no es el mejor método…

— No, es sobre… alguien que tal vez ya murió

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al peli negro, que se puso serio. Así que se sentó correctamente mientras encendía su computadora y empezó a teclear el nombre que Naruto le pidió: Hinata Hyuga.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Hola queridos amigos y lectores. Fue larga la ausencia, pero no es a proposito. He estado muy ocupado con mis labores, el trabajo y otras cosas, pero por fin pude ponerme al corriente. Prometo estar mas activo en mis historias, solo les pido su apoyo, reviews y les prometo poner mas de mi. Esta historia en particular sera corta, pero promete mas jejeje.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, los invito a mandarme sus sugerencias y tambien a que le den una oportunidad a mis hostras historias.**

 **Sin mas, gracias por todo. Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**

 **P. D.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo, muñecas diabolicas y un juego macabro jejeje**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi novia viene de una película de terror**

 **Capítulo 3: "El juego macabro de la muñeca asesina"**

Habían pasado unos días después del pequeño sueño que compartieron Naruto y Hinata, donde la chica fantasma descubrió que el chico sentía algo ante el recuerdo de su madre, pero el parecía no querer hablar sobre ese recuerdo. Por otro lado, Naruto tampoco estaba tranquilo. Esa tarde regresaba a su casa con un vestido que le había prometido a la oji perla la vez anterior, pero su mente estaba distraída en lo que descubrió. Hace unos días le había pedido a su amigo Shikamaru que le buscara información sobre la identidad de la fantasma que vivía en su casa. Pero con lo que supo el día de hoy, se quedó un poco intrigado.

 **Flashback**

Naruto se encontraba ocupado tecleando la información restante del día, hasta que Shikamaru llego a su lado, pero se veía un poco serio, algo muy extraño en él.

— Oye Naruto, encontré lo que me pediste

— Eso es genial, pero veo que no es algo bueno – la emoción del rubio desapareció al ver el semblante de su amigo

— No, no lo es

Shikamaru dirigió a su compañero rubio a su oficina para tener más privacidad. Shikamaru revelo la información en la laptop sobre un viejo encabezado de periódico. Naruto vio con sorpresa que el encabezado era de hace un año. Entonces empezó a leerlo.

 ** _Chica se suicida por amor_**

 _Las autoridades no logran entender la razón de la chica por la que cometió tal acto suicida. Hinata Hyuga de tan solo 17 años fue encontrada una semana después de su desaparición, cerca de un pozo de agua que se encontraba en las tierras de su familia. Su padre, quien era su única familia viva, no supo dar con la razón de la muerte de la chica. El hombre de cabellera castaña llamado Hiashi Hyuga de 45 años se encontraba devastado, pues aseguraba que ya se encontraba dolido por la muerte de su esposa ya hace años, y el perder a su hija fue su punto de quiebre._

 _Las autoridades sospechan que la chica se lanzó al pozo, al parecer por una decepción amorosa, pues en las cercanías del lugar de los hechos se encontraban algunas cartas escritas con su letra, pero parecía que el único destinatario era "El Chico de cabellos blancos". Todas las cartas parecían solicitar a su amado que se entregara por completo a ella, cosa que al parecer no fue correspondida. Pero lo más extraño, es que también había una laptop con un pequeño video de ella, al parecer para enviar un saludo grabado, pero el DVD estaba muy dañado. El objeto fue llevado al Departamento de Evidencia para su investigación, pero no se han dado resultados satisfactorios para resolver el caso. Solo podemos pensar, que la joven Hinata no logro obtener el amor que tanto deseaba y se lanzó para terminar con su dolor._

Luego de leer la noticia, Naruto se encontraba desconcertado al ver una de las pocas fotos que se recuperó de la chica, la cual era idéntica a la fantasma que vivía en su departamento. Además, el hombre que aseguraba ser su padre, también resultó ser el segundo fantasma que había sentenciado a Hinata para que lo asustara de muerte.

— ¿Qué más encontraste sobre ella? – pregunto el rubio a su amigo

— Después de eso, hay otra noticia sobre el padre – continuo hablando Shikamaru mientras buscaba otra imagen en su laptop – al parecer, cometió suicidio por la muerte de su hija, pero entre sus pertenencias, encontraron unos documentos con sus tierras y pertenencias, heredadas al único amigo de la familia. Pero su identidad nunca fue revelada a la prensa

— Ya veo – Naruto miraba el articulo con sospecha para después ver a su amigo - ¿Crees que es inocente?

— Claro que no – hablo Shikamaru mientras meditaba un momento – es obvio que algo debió causar la muerte de esa chica. Algo así ni siquiera ocurriría por accidente

— Siempre puedo confiar en tu cerebro mi amigo, de veras

— ¿Por qué te importa ella? Ni siquiera la conocíamos. Ella vivía muy lejos de aquí

— No lo sé, algo en ella me hace querer saber la verdad sobre su muerte

— Si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo, solo no seas un fastidio

— Gracias amigo

 **Flashback Fin**

Naruto le pidió una copia de todas las noticias relacionadas a la familia Hyuga, con el fin de descubrir más sobre ello. Pero también quería saber más, por parte de Hinata. Pero sabía que ella no era muy comunicativa, así que tendría que apelar a su lado bueno. El rubio llego a su departamento y noto que estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso. Se acercó a la sala, y no encontró a nadie. Fue al comedor, a su estudio, al baño, pero nada.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Estás aquí? – el rubio coloco el regalo en la sala y camino hacia su habitación – si quieres sorprenderme con algo de lencería, cruzare los dedos para que sea algo muy sexy

Sin obtener alguna respuesta de enojo o algo similar, entro a su habitación y la encontró normal. Se quitó su abrigo y se dirigió a su ropero, pero al abrirlo, una silueta negra con mascara de cerdo lo ataco y lo noqueo golpeándolo en la cabeza con algo muy duro. Naruto despertó de golpe, con un dolor de cabeza, pero no logro ver nada, solo había oscuridad. Intento moverse, pero solo pudo mover su brazo derecho, mientras todo su cuerpo se encontraba rígido y atado. Intento zafarse, o descubrir donde se encontraba, pero sin ningún éxito. En eso, una luz lo cegó por un instante. Al atenuar más la vista, descubrió que estaba atado a una silla metálica de pies a cabeza, además encontró una mesa de instrumentos quirúrgicos delante de él, con varios cuchillos viejos, pero filosos. La luz que iluminaba el lugar, revelo que era su cuarto de baño, pero se veía deteriorado, como si hubiera sido abandonado hace años. Además, noto una especie de vitral oscuro, de esos que solo sirven para que quien esté detrás de él, sea el único que pueda ver del otro lado. También, en la mesita había un reproductor de cintas con una etiqueta que decía: " _Escúchame"._ Con algo de duda, el rubio tomo el aparato con su única mano libre y lo acerco a su oído para escuchar la cinta.

— **_Hola Naruto. Quiero jugar un juego_** – la voz de Hinata se escuchó en la cinta, pero en un tono más grave y terrorífico – **_Ya es hora de que comprendas el error en tus acciones_**

— ¿Hinata? No entiendo… - el rubio hablo con duda, pero la cinta siguió emitiendo el mensaje

— **_Ya que te gusta la idea de jugar con el cuerpo de las mujeres para aprovecharte de ellas, veremos si eres capaz de jugar con tu propio cuerpo_**

— Pero, no me gusta jugar con las mujeres. Si es por lo de esta mañana de querer que nos metiéramos a la bañera juntos, solo era una bromita…

— **_¡No me interrumpas!_** – la grabación interrumpió de nuevo al rubio, el cual noto que parecía ser en directo la grabación – **_quiero decir… En estos momentos, debes elegir uno de los cuchillos en la mesa para que lo uses en ti. Debes elegir el adecuado, aunque de todas formas, será muy doloroso cortar una de tus manos para sobrevivir_**

— Pero Hinata…

— **_Además, el tiempo es corto. Ya que las cintas que te sujetan te apretaran más y más a cada momento hasta que te aplasten. En cuanto esta grabación termine, el tiempo empezara a correr. La elección es tuya, vivir o morir. Que comience el juego_**

— Pero Hinata, esto está mal…

— **_Tic-tac. Tic-tac_** – la voz de Hinata imitaba el sonido de una cuenta regresiva en un reloj

— Hinata, el juego está mal y…

— **_TIC-TAC_** – la voz de Hinata se escuchaba molesta y un poco desesperada

Naruto suspiro con pesar mientras tomaba uno de los cuchillos, el más filoso a su parecer. Empezó a cortar las cuerdas en su mano izquierda, luego la de sus piernas, torso, cuello y la última sobre su frente. Después miro un poco más a detalle la habitación y con resignación, se sentó a esperar una respuesta.

— **_¡¿Qué demonios Naruto?!_** – la voz de Hinata se escuchó molesta en la cinta – **_se supone que debías cortarte la mano y morir por el desangramiento_**

— Sí, creo que no pensaste bien las cosas – dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento para caminar alrededor de la silla – primero, debiste sujetarme con algo más fuerte que una cuerdas o con algo irrompible, como una cadena o algo así

— **_Si bueno…_**

— Segundo, aun si me hubiera cortado la mano, hubiera sobrevivido si detenía la hemorragia con un torniquete que podría haber hecho con mi camisa

— **_Si pero…_**

— Y además, si querías causarme miedo o terror, hubiera sido mejor que me ataras a la cabeza, o incluso a mi "amiguito". Eso si hubiera sido horrible. Y se supone que debes matarme de un susto. Si yo mismo me mato con esto, aun quedarías en pena ¿no te parece?

— **_… cierto_** – la chica suspiro con enojo al saber que Naruto tenía razón – **_te odio_**

La luz se encendió en toda la habitación y frente a Naruto apareció Hinata con sus ropas normales, pero con expresión de molestia, mientras el rubio trataba de contener una pequeña risita por el fallo de la fantasma.

— Si esto lo tomaste de la película que creo, te falto un detalle – dijo el rubio viendo como su baño regresaba a la normalidad – esas películas no causan terror, solo te sorprenden o dan asco. Pero no te matarían de miedo

— ¡Bueno, me equivoque! ¿Feliz? – la chica hizo un puchero con sus mejillas, cosa que enterneció al rubio

— Ya, no te enojes – el rubio abrió la puerta y noto que ya era de noche – te traje una sorpresa para animarte

— Bueno, ya que. Además ya tengo hambre

— Preparare la cena entonces, de veras

Unos minutos después, Naruto preparaba la cena con tranquilidad, mientras Hinata seguía en la habitación del rubio. Se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama con un rubor muy grande, pues se sentía feliz por el regalo de su víctima. Sobre la cama había un lindo vestido floreado color lavanda, además de algunos accesorios muy bonitos que combinaban con su ropa. La chica empezó a sentirse confundida, pues sabía que debía asustar de muerte a Naruto, para así regresar a la normalidad. Pero ¿de verdad quería eso? Solo volvería al DVD, donde seguiría estando en pena. Pero con Naruto podía estar más tranquila, comer, ver televisión, relajarse y descansar. Pero ella era un fantasma, un espíritu errante que no tenía nada más que asustar y matar por el resto de su vida. Simplemente se encontraba confundida y eso le dolía mucho. Llegando la hora de la cena, Naruto y Hinata cenaban con tranquilidad, aunque ambos jóvenes se veían perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

— Disculpa Hinata, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo al fin el rubio al terminar su cena

— Por última vez, no volveré a entrar en tus sueños – respondió Hinata con cierta molestia y un leve rubor

— No, no es sobre eso – el rubio sonrió con nervios para después mostrarse serio – dime Hinata, ¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida anterior? ¿Antes de que empezaras a matar gente en el DVD?

— ¿Por qué te interesa saber eso? – la chica se sorprendió, en especial porque ni ella misma sabia como responder a la pregunta

— Solo era curiosidad, pero si te molesta la pregunta, no lo hare de nuevo

— No me molesta – dijo la chica con cierta tristeza – es solo que nunca me puse a pensar en eso

— Descuida, no volveré a tratar ese tema

— ¿Me permites ahora a mí hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro Hinata, tu pregunta lo que quieras

— ¿Qué ocurrió con tu madre?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Naruto golpe la mesa, haciendo que todo se estremeciera. La chica fantasma se asustó ante tal reacción, mientras miraba la expresión de enojo en el rubio.

— Perdona Hinata, es solo que no me gusta hablar sobre eso – el rubio se levantó rápidamente para recoger los platos – lavare los platos

— Espera Naruto – la chica se levantó mostrando un rostro de preocupación – sé que, no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida ni nada. Pero siento que lo relacionado con tu madre pues…

— Es algo muy doloroso para mi – Naruto siguió su camino al lavabo para seguir con su tarea

— ¿Puedes confiar en mí? – Hinata se puso a su lado mientras lavaba también los platos

— Bueno… - Naruto dudo un poco, pero vio la preocupación en la oji perla, algo que lo conmovió – déjame lavar los platos y te contare todo

La chica asintió y camino a la sala, pero en su pecho sentía un latido de tranquilidad. Sabía que estaba mal fraternizar con Naruto, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Quería saber más de él. Unos minutos después, Hinata se encontraba en la sala viendo algunas pelicular de terror para inspirarse, aunque vio las que la inspiraron en su plan hace unas horas, y se dio cuenta que en verdad no daban miedo, sino asco. En eso, Naruto se sienta a su lado con un semblante triste, mientras le entregaba un álbum de fotos muy viejo a la chica.

— Mis padres eran unas personas normales como cualquier otra – dijo el rubio mientras Hinata abría el álbum de fotos

— ¿Son ellos? – Hinata vio como el rubio le daba la razón al ver la foto de una mujer de cabello rojo largo y a un hombre de cabellos rubios alborotados, quienes cargaban a un bebe de cabello rubio - ¡Eres tú! Te ves muy mono

— Gracias – el rubio soltó una pequeña risita mientras la chica miraba más fotos de la familia, hasta que vio una solo del rubio con su madre – a los cinco años, mi padre fue asesinado

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

— Mi padre fue el heredero de una gran riqueza, por parte de su familia Namikaze – hablo el rubio con enojo – pero nunca se descubrió al perpetrador. Mi madre nos ocultó de sus asesinos y nos cambiamos el apellido al de soltera de mi madre

— Uzumaki – dijo la chica viendo que el rubio le daba la razón - ¿Y qué paso con ella?

— Cuando tenía diez años…

 **Flashback**

Un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y bigotes de zorro en sus mejillas, corría por un parque de diversiones al lado de una mujer de cabellera peli roja que sonreía al ver la felicidad de su pequeño. En eso, el pequeño se detiene al ver a una pareja de jóvenes besarse con mucho cariño, algo que asqueo al niño.

— Eso es asqueroso, de veras – dijo el pequeño rubio con asco

— Eso es parte de crecer Naruto, en serio – la mujer abrazo al chiquillo con cariño – cuando tu crezcas, harás lo mismo con la mujer que ames

— Pero yo solo te quiero a ti mami, de veras – dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer

— ¡Y yo a ti mi hijo hermoso, en serio! – la peli roja lo abrazo con cariño – bueno, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

— ¿Qué tal ahí? – el rubio vio la atracción de "La sala de Espejos" – se ve divertido, de veras

— Bueno, parece divertido. Pero no creo que sea una atracción para niños

— ¡Vamos mama, yo quiero divertirme! – dijo el rubio saltando a forma de rabieta – siempre me dices que me divierta como si fuera mi último día

— Sé que dije eso hijo, pero… - la peli roja miro el rostro suplicante de su hijo, cosa que no pudo resistir – de acuerdo, pero iras solo. Ese lugar me pone nerviosa, en serio

— ¡Si!

Madre e hijo llegaron a la atracción y el niño espero su turno para entrar. Cuando al fin le toco, la mujer lo detuvo un momento.

— Naruto, recuerda que solo 5 minutos. No quiero que te tardes más o sino me dejaras solita, en serio

— Descuida mami, nunca te dejare sola. Antes desaparece todo el Ramen del mundo, de veras

— Naruto – la mujer mostro un rostro de preocupación, pero después sonrió – solo no tardes. Aquí estaré cuando regreses, en serio

— De acuerdo mami

El pequeño rubio entro a la atracción y empezó a reír con todos los reflejos que vio. Algunos lo hacían ver grande, otros más pequeños, y otros más lo hacían ver feo o gordo. En eso, sonó la alarma de la atracción que indicaba que el tiempo se terminó. Pero Naruto quería seguir riéndose. Después de todo, unos minutos de más no serían mucho problema. Unos minutos después, un sonido muy fuerte y feo se escuchó afuera de la atracción, seguido del grito de gente asustada. Naruto se preocupó por el sonido y salió corriendo para ver que ocurría. Al salir, vio a un gran grupo de gente junto con algunos guardias del parque tratando de mantener la calma. Algo le decía al rubio que no debía ir a ese grupo, pero su cuerpo se movía solo hacía esa dirección. La respiración de Naruto se intensifico a cada paso, pues podía ver algo que lo ponía nervioso. Primero vio una cabellera roja larga, luego el cuerpo de alguien sobre el piso, el de una mujer. Y por fin, la vio por completo. Su madre estaba en el suelo, muerta. Había recibido varios disparos en el pecho, lo que acabaron con su vida. El rubio solo pudo acercarse con miedo y tratando de levantar a su madre.

— Mama… mama despierta – el pequeño movía a su madre para que despertara

— ¿Es su hijo? Llévenselo – dijo uno de los policías que controlaba a la gente

— Oye pequeño, ven conmigo

— No, mi mami está dormida – dijo el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos – solo necesita despertar. ¡Mami despierta! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Perdóname por tardarme en salir, pero despierta!

— Pequeño, debes venir conmigo – dijo el policía tratando de llevarse al niño

— ¡No, mi mami está dormida! ¡Mami despierta! ¡Ya no te desobedeceré! ¡Despierta mami!

Toda la gente vio con tristeza como el pequeño se aferraba al cuerpo frio de su madre, sin poder hacer algo para calmar el dolor que lo invadía en ese momento.

 **Flashback fin**

Naruto apretaba sus puños con dolor mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento por contener las lágrimas.

— Uno de los guardias solo pudo reconocer un rasgo del asesino – dijo el rubio con enojo – usaba un collar con la forma de Luna menguante. Pero fue toda mi culpa. Si yo hubiera salido antes de ese estúpido juego, ella no estaría ahí cuando ese lunático disparo

— Naruto, no fue tu culpa…

— ¡Si lo fue! – el rubio se enfurece mientras se levanta con enojo, para después ver sus manos – sabes Hinata, cuando supe que eras un fantasma, me imagine la idea de ver a mi madre. Tal vez si muero…

La chica se asustó ante esa idea. Pues no todos los que mueren llegaban al más allá. ¿Quién le aseguraba a Naruto que podría ver a sus padres? Pero algo dentro de Hinata, le hizo ver que no era correcto la idea del rubio.

— Disculpa Hinata, fue algo estúpido lo que dije – Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia su estudio – iré a seguir con mi trabajo…

En eso, recibe un abrazo por detrás de la chica fantasma, haciendo que las lágrimas del rubio ya no se puedan contener.

— Naruto, no te sientas culpable. Ya paso – dijo la chica fantasma abrazando con fuerza al rubio – estas aquí y eso es lo que importa. Además, a tu madre no le gustaría verte así de triste y afectado

El rubio no hizo más que llorar y desahogar su dolor. Un dolor que había acumulado hasta sus 18 años. Una hora después, Naruto se puso a trabajar en su estudio una vez que se relajó. Aunque en lugar de trabajar, solo quería reanudar la búsqueda que había empezado en la adolescencia del asesino de su madre, pero sin ningún sentido. En eso, Hinata toco la puerta y entro al estudio. Naruto rápidamente oculto toda la información que buscaba.

— Naruto, ya es tarde

— Descuida Hinata, seguiré un rato aquí – el chico bostezo con mucha fuerza, mostrando su cansancio – y luego me acomodare en el sillón de la sala

— Naruto, ¿Qui-quieres dormir con-conmigo? – la chica fantasma se mostraba muy apenada al decir esas palabras

— ¿En serio Hinata?

— Sí, pero tienes prohibido tocarme – la emoción del rubio disminuyo al escuchar las palabras de la chica – pervertido

Ambos se recostaron en la cama. Hinata se sentía nerviosa de compartir la cama con el rubio. Se quedó un rato despierta pensando que el rubio la tocaría o le hiciera algo pervertido, pero el rubio había caído dormido, víctima del cansancio. La chica paso su mano por su mejilla, acariciando sus bigotes. Quería entrar en sus sueños y aliviarle, pero tal vez el rubio merecía una tranquila noche de sueño. Después de eso, pasaron unos días. Los intentos de Hinata para asustar al rubio parecían no ser tan intensos, incluso algunos parecían graciosos, pues Hinata ya no tenía muchos ánimos por matar al rubio, más bien, se divertía pasando los días con él, aun sabiendo que no era correcto. Un día, el rubio se encontraba haciendo unas llamadas para una reunión que tendría en unos días en su oficina. La chica se encontraba acomodando unas cosas de la casa mientras usaba el vestido que Naruto le había comprado. En eso, ve como el rubio cuelga con cierto enojo.

— ¿Ocurrió algo Naruto?

— Es una chica de mi oficina – al escuchar que la culpable era una chica, la oji perla sintió algo de enojo en su pecho – insiste en venir a arreglar unos asuntos. Le dije que lo podemos hacer en la oficina, pero pone siempre de pretexto que nunca podemos porque siempre está ocupada

— ¿Y quiere venir aquí?

— Si, ella nunca me ha caído bien. Es muy molesta y empalagosa. Pero es la asistente principal de mi jefe, así que si le digo algo malo, podrían despedirme

— Eso es malo Naruto ¿Cuándo estará aquí?

— Pues…

En eso, el timbre de la puerta empieza a sonar mucho, cosa que alerta a Naruto. En eso, escucha una voz femenina muy molesta para él.

— ¡Yu-hú! ¡Naruto, ya estoy aquí!

— Ya voy Shion

El rubio abrió la puerta y vio a la dueña de esa voz. Era una chica un poco más bajita que él. Tenía un largo cabello rubio que llegaba a la parte baja de su espalda. Usaba un traje de oficina color morado, un poco atrevido a la vista, pues su escote era muy detallado, dejando ver sus pechos y su falda era corta y ajustada. Además sus ojos eran violetas lavanda. Algo que de verdad le molestaba a Naruto, es que la chica se parecía a Hinata.

— ¿Con quién hablabas Naruto? – pregunto la chica con curiosidad – creí escuchar la voz de alguien contigo

— Bueno… - el rubio dirigió la vista a la sala, para ver solo el televisor encendido sin nadie más – era la televisión

Naruto recordó que Hinata le había mencionado que si ella quería, alguien más podría verla. Pero que sería peligroso, pues pondría en evidencia la vida después de la muerte. El rubio llevo a su invitada a la sala, pero buscaba por todas partes a Hinata. Aunque pensó que tal vez la chica se hizo invisible. En eso, sintió como alguien palmeaba su espalda, pero no había nadie.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú? – el rubio susurro en voz baja mientras sentía como un dedo se movía de arriba hacia abajo en su espalda - ¿No quieres que te vea? – el rubio sintió ahora que el dedo se movía de derecha a izquierda – entiendo

— ¿Entiendes que Naruto? – pregunto Shion al escuchar al rubio murmurar

— Perdona, decía que entendí que me faltan algunas cosas para la cena

— No te preocupes Naruto – la chica se recargo en el pecho del rubio de forma coqueta – podemos cenar algo un poco más intenso

— Bueno yo…

— ¡Hola, soy Hinata! – en eso, una voz se escuchó detrás de los jóvenes - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

La pareja miro detrás de ellos una muñeca de juguete del tamaño de un niño pequeño, sentada en una silla. La muñeca usaba un vestido lavanda claro con algunos holanes. Su cabello era corto azulado y sus ojos eran blancos, con un pequeño fondo lavanda.

— ¿Y esa muñeca? – Shion la vio con sorpresa – no la vi al llegar

— Pues, la muñeca – el rubio la miro con duda, hasta que vio que la muñeca le guiño el ojo – es de una sobrinita que viene a visitarme de vez en cuando. Se le quedo aquí

— Ya veo – la rubia la miro con sospecha, pero después la ignoro – entonces, ¿En que estábamos?

— Creo que iré a comprar algo para cenar. Hay un puesto de Ramen a unas calles de aquí

— Bueno, supongo que estará bien – dijo la chica sentándose de forma coqueta en el sillón – aquí te espero

— Entendido. Y no toques a la muñeca – dijo el rubio con cierta burla – a mi sobrinita le molesta que la toquen

Naruto salió del departamento, esperando que nada malo le pasara a Hinata. Shion se había pegado a la puerta, escuchando los pasos de Naruto. Cuando se percató que ya se había alejado lo suficiente, se dirigió al estudio del rubio, pero sin percatarse que la muñeca la seguía con sus ojos. Shion entro al estudio y empezó a revisar algunos libros y archivos, sin notar que la muñeca ya no estaba en su sitio.

— A ver… debe haber algo relacionado con la familia de ese tonto que me pueda servir – la chica revisaba archivo tras archivo, buscando con desesperación – además de tonto e ingenuo, no sabe ordenar sus cosas…

— ¡Hola, soy Hinata! – Shion se asustó al escuchar esa voz

La rubia miro que sobre el escritorio estaba la muñeca sentada, mirándola fijamente y con una sonrisa linda, pero macabra para otros. Shion la tomo en sus brazos y la miro con enojo.

— ¿Cómo llego esta muñeca tan fea hasta aquí?

— Hola, soy Hinata Hyuga – volvió a decir la muñeca con normalidad - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

— ¿Hyuga? ¿Dónde he escuchado esa palabra antes? Qué más da – la chica puso la muñeca en la silla del estudio y siguió buscando – se buena niña y no molestes

— Hola, soy Hinata. Y tú no me agradas

— El sentimiento es mutuo… espera, ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

— Estúpida muñeca – la chica la arrojo contra el suelo con enojo – mejor sigo con lo mío

Shion siguió buscando en otro archivero, sin notar como la muñeca se levantaba sola y corría a esconderse. En eso, la rubia encontró una carpeta con el apellido Uzumaki. Al abrirla, vio unos documentos que vinculaban a Naruto con la familia Uzumaki, justo lo que necesitaba la chica.

— Esto fue fácil – dijo la chica mirando el archivo – y no tuve que acostarme con ese tonto

— Hola, soy Hinata – la muñeca volvió a hablar, pero esta vez estaba sentada sobre el archivero

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! Eres una estúpida muñeca

— Y tú eres una zorra y voy a matarte – dijo la muñeca

— ¡¿Disculpa?! Así es como me gano la… vida – la chica reacciono al recordar lo que dijo la muñeca - ¿Qué dijiste?

— Además de zorra, eres una bruja rastrera y sorda – dijo la muñeca con una risita

— Ya me canse de ti – la chica tomo a la muñeca y le abrió el vestido por la espalda – le quitare las baterías

La chica busco en su espalda la caja de baterías, pero al abrirla vio con miedo que estaba vacía. Luego, la muñeca giro su cuello para verla a los ojos.

— Hola, soy Hinata y no dejo que una zorra como tú me toque

— ¡Kya! – Shion aventó con miedo a la muñeca al suelo y esta rodo por debajo del escritorio de Naruto

La rubia retrocedió con miedo y luego salió corriendo a la salida sin soltar la carpeta que había robado. Pero cuando se acerca a la puerta, descubre que se encuentra con llave. Shion intenta abrirla tirando de ella, pero escucha las risitas de la muñeca, seguido por los pasitos rápidos de alguien corriendo por el departamento. Shion decide dirigirse a la cocina y toma un cuchillo para defenderse y también para intentar abrir la puerta. Cuando se voltea para volver a la puerta, mira con terror como la muñeca está sentada sobre la mesa con un cuchillo igual al de ella, pero sigue soltando risitas de miedo.

— Muy bien estúpida muñeca, deja de fingir – dijo Shion apuntándole con el cuchillo a la muñeca

— Valla, veo que si hay algo de cerebro dentro de ti – rio la muñeca que se levantaba con total naturalidad – pero no creas que te salvaste de mí solo por descubrir mi pequeño juego

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? Si quieres que me valla, lo hare

— Oh, claro que te iras – la muñeca movió su cuchillo con diversión – pero te iras cuando te corte en muchos pedacitos

Hinata salió corriendo para esconderse, mientras Shion corría detrás de ella para atraparla. Llego a la sala y solo podía escuchar los pasitos de Hinata por todo el lugar, pero no podía verla en ningún lado. En eso, las luces se apagan y no se distingue nada.

— ¡Te tengo!

En eso, Hinata salta al rostro de Shion, la cual grita del miedo y empieza a golpear a Hinata y a jalarla para quitársela. Después se dirige a una pared para intentar golpear a la muñeca al chocar, pero la pequeña muñeca se quita antes de chocar y la chica termina golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo al suelo con un poco de su ropa muy maltrecha por lo agitada que se encuentra. Cuando abre los ojos, la habitación se encuentra igual que cuando llego, pero ya no están los archivos que había robado. Shion se levanta desesperada y se dirige de nuevo al estudio de Naruto, pero la puerta se cierra violentamente en su rostro.

— Muy bien. Empezamos mal lo reconozco – Shion mira a todos lados buscando a la muñeca – mira, me disculpo por los insultos y los golpes. Solo me iré si eso quieres, pero deja que me lleve los documentos que necesito

— Eres una chica mala – dijo Hinata que estaba sentada en el sillón en frente de Shion – y a Hinata no le gustan las niñas malas

La pequeña muñeca empieza a flotar en el aire, mientras las luces parpadean de forma espelúznate y las cosas en el departamento se agitan. Shion ve con terror como la muñeca empieza a deteriorarse, haciéndose más y más fea. Sus ojos se agrietan y sus dientecitos cambian a colmillos mientras su risa de bebe se distorsiona por una más diabólica. En eso, la luz se apaga y se enciende, pero la muñeca no está. Shion gira lentamente buscándola, hasta que al mirar hacia la pared la ve flotando y luego se lanza sobre ella tan rápidamente que la rubia suelta un grito de terror. Unos minutos después, Naruto llega con algunos tazones de Ramen y otras cosas que compro. Abre la puerta con su llave y al entrar, ve que todo está normal, justo como lo dejo. Pero en un rincón de la sala, Shion esta acurrucada mientras se oculta. Toda su ropa está hecha girones, despeinada, con marcas de mordidas en sus piernas y todo su maquillaje se corrió por el sudor y las lágrimas, como si hubiera llorado toda una eternidad. Y en frente de ella, está la muñeca Hinata, justo como estaba cuando Naruto se fue.

— ¿Shion? ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Kya! ¡No más! – Shion se asusta, pero solo se paraliza al ver que es Naruto

— Oye, ¿Qué te paso? – cuando Naruto pregunta, Shion ve que detrás de ella, la muñeca le hace un gesto de que si habla, se muere

— ¡Na-nada, no me pasa nada! – la chica está totalmente asustada mientras intenta articular sus palabras – me-me tengo que-que ir

— Pero, no terminamos lo del trabajo…

— No, no es necesario. Yo-yo, yo lo puedo terminar

— Hola, soy Hinata. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – la muñeca gira su cabeza a donde se dirigía Shion

— No-no pequeña Hinata, tu amiga Shion ti-tiene que irse – Shion ve como la muñeca le muestra una cara macabra, algo que hace estremecer a la chica

— Hinata no quiere que vuelvas – dice la muñeca con tranquilidad, pero dejando extrañado a Naruto

— Cla-claro. Ya no volveré

— Nunca volverás – la muñeca cambia su voz a una más macabra, algo que Naruto no puede escuchar – Hinata sabe dónde vives

— ¡Kya!

Sin decir más, Shion sale corriendo del departamento a toda prisa, dejando a Naruto muy confundido.

— Hinata, ¿Qué le hiciste a Shion?

— Yo nada – la muñeca habla con normalidad mientras camina al comedor para cenar – solo tuvimos una plática de chicas

— Si claro – el rubio se dirigió a su estudio y saco una cámara escondida entre sus libros – supongo que de nada me sirvió esto

— ¿Una cámara? ¿Para qué?

— Sabía que Shion vino para buscar algo mío. Siempre ha sido muy molesta. Pero ahora ya no la pude grabar para denunciarla por robo

— Ella quería robar unos papeles tuyos – dijo Hinata que seguía con su cuerpo de muñeca – pero descuida, la asuste tanto, que ya no querrá volver por aquí nunca mas

En eso, Hinata es levantada por el rubio, quien la abraza con cariño, dejando a la pequeña Oji perla muy ruborizada y apenada.

— Gracias Hinata, eres como un ángel guardián para mí – dijo el rubio que no soltaba a la muñeca

— No fue nada Naru… ¡Kya! – en eso, la pequeña siente como el rubio empieza a acariciar sus piernas y luego su espalda

— Valla, incluso siendo una muñeca eres muy sensible. ¿No podrías ser de tamaño más real para mí?

— ¡Pervertido! ¡Ahora si te matare!

La muñeca empieza a perseguir al rubio por la habitación de forma cómica, aunque en ratos era ella quien corría para escapar de Naruto. A pesar de lo raro de la escena, los dos jóvenes parecían divertirse con lo que hacían. Pero muy lejos de ahí, Shion se encontraba en su departamento. Aun temblaba de miedo al recordar los horrores que vivió con esa muñeca. Tomo su celular y marco a un número privado.

— ¿Los conseguiste? – se escuchó una voz joven detrás de la línea

— Yo… no pude…

— ¿Entonces para qué diablos me llamas? – la voz se escuchó molesta mientras interrumpía a la chica

— ¡No pude porque alguien me lo impidió! – la chica grito con desesperación mientras lloraba siendo víctima del miedo – todo iba bien hasta que fui atacada por… una muñeca poseída

— ¿Acaso estás loca?

— ¡Es en serio! Esa muñeca Hinata me ataco y…

— ¿Dijiste Hinata? – el sujeto detrás de la línea se escuchó desconcertado

— Si, dijo que se llamaba Hinata Hyuga, ¿Te suena de algo cariño?

— Claro que no. Y no me llames así – hablo el sujeto con enojo – vas a tener que idear otro plan. Necesito esos documentos

— Si… lo intentare Toneri…

Sin darle más tiempo de hablar. El sujeto colgó desde su oficina mientras miraba una foto donde solo se veía la imagen de Hinata.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Hola amigos

Wow, hoy si que me inspire.

Aunque me dolio mucho la escena Sad, pero era necesario

Espero sus opiniones e impresiones.

Sin mas que agregar, gracias por su apoyo

Que tengan un buen dia

P.D.

Adelanto: Posesion Demoniaca en una fiesta


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi novia viene de una película de terror**

 **Capítulo 4: "Actividad Paranormal en una Fiesta Demoniaca"**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Shion había invadido el departamento de Naruto para intentar robar unos documentos de Naruto, pero todo había sido un fracaso para la rubia mujer, gracias a que Hinata asusto a la chica. Desde ese día, la relación de Naruto y Hinata había mejorado mucho más. El rubio había dejado atrás sus intentos por conquistar a Hinata, porque pensó que era mejor que las cosas se dieran por si solas; mientras que la oji perla fantasma decidió dejar de intentar de asustar a Naruto. Aun sabiendo que no regresaría al DVD, era mejor vivir con Naruto, que volver a estar sola. Su padre no le había protestado nada sobre quedarse, así que supuso que no habría problema. Después de todo, una vida pacifica era mejor que estar tomando las vidas de otros. Ese día, la chica se encontraba leyendo un pequeño libro que le regalo el rubio, cosa que la entretenía mucho, mientras el rubio estaba en su estudio revisando algunas cosas de su trabajo, aunque también revisaba algunas grabaciones de sus cámaras de seguridad. Desde que Shion había intentado robar sus documentos, sintió que era mejor estar alerta, así que instalo algunas afuera de su departamento y otras más en algunas partes. Lo bueno es que estaban bien ocultas a la vista de cualquiera, lo malo es que no pudo colocar una en el baño para espiar a Hinata. En eso, nota algo extraño en las grabaciones.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Puedes venir un momento? – llamo el rubio desde su estudio

— Claro Naruto – la chica se dirigió al estudio del rubio con tranquilidad - ¿Ocurre algo?

— Dímelo tu – el chico acerco la laptop con una grabación a la chica

En la grabación, se aprecia que es la cocina del departamento. Eran las 3 de la mañana y las cosas se ven tranquilas. En eso, se escuchan los pasos de alguien que se dirigen al refrigerador y lo abre para después cerrarlo. Luego se acerca a las alacenas hasta que de una de ellas sale flotando una bolsa con Roles de Canela. La oji perla se pone nerviosa al ver el video.

— ¿Volviste a levantarte en la madrugada a comer Roles de Canela? – pregunto el rubio con sospecha a la chica

— ¡No, cla-claro que no! – la chica se ruborizo con nerviosismo mientras desviaba la mirada – debió ser otra cosa

— ¿Eso crees? – el rubio vuelve a apuntar a la cámara, donde se apreciaba como los roles eran masticados por algo invisible mientras la leche salía desde la nevera y se servía en una taza para después leer una revista de moda – eso explicaría porque se acaban los roles tan rápido

— En mi defensa, tienes el sueño pesado – la chica se cruzó de brazos mientras inflaba sus mejillas – si fueras más atento me hubieras detenido

— Hinata… - el rubio volvió a apuntar hacia la grabación, donde se veía al rubio atado de manos y pies mientras dormía además de tener unos tapones en los oídos para evitar el ruido – tú evitas que me despierte. Aunque si fuera para hacer algo divertido…

— ¡Está bien, ya no lo hare! – la chica se avergonzó por la idea del rubio mientras le daba la espalda al rubio

— Comprare más Roles de Canela mañana saliendo de la oficina – el rubio se acercó a la chica y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla – me alegro que te gustaran

La chica vio al rubio salir de su estudio, mientras ella pasaba su mano por donde había recibido el beso. Se sintió tan alegre y maravillada por esa muestra de afecto. Ya no podía negar que se había enamorado del rubio. Al día siguiente al mediodía, la chica miraba algunas películas de terror sobre posesiones a los cuerpos de otros y se preguntaba si ella podría hacer algo similar. En eso llega Naruto cansado pero se veía un poco fastidiado.

— ¿Ocurrió algo Naruto? – pregunto Hinata al ver al rubio

— No es nada. Es solo que hoy es la fiesta de la compañía – el rubio saco una invitación de entre sus cosas – el jefe las organiza cada año, pero siempre es lo mismo. Bebidas, conversaciones, nada nuevo

— ¿Y porque no vas? Suena divertido

— No me gusta ir solo. Siempre que voy, me quedo solo porque mis amigos llevan a sus parejas para pasar el rato – Naruto miro a la chica un momento y empezó a sonreír – eso es…

— ¡Ah no! ¡Ni se te ocurra! – la chica retrocedió para alejarse de la mirada traviesa de Naruto - ¡Yo no iré!

— ¡¿Por favor?! – Naruto se aferró a las piernas de la chica con cierta exageración – si vamos los dos nos divertiremos juntos

— Pero Naruto… yo soy una fantasma… no sé si…

— Vamos, no te preocupes – Naruto tomo las manos de la chica y les dio un pequeño beso – eso no me importa a mí. Tu compañía hará más grata la noche y así podremos divertirnos juntos

— Bu-bueno – la chica dudo un poco, pero ella deseaba también divertirse un poco con el rubio – supongo que está bien, pero no tengo nada que ponerme y además no quiero que me conozcan o algo así

— Es verdad – Naruto pensó por un momento que Shion podría estar ahí y reconocería a Hinata, lo que pondría su verdadera identidad en peligro - ¿Qué te parece usar un disfraz diferente? Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos

— ¿Es de confianza?

— Tristemente, así es

Una hora después, alguien toco a la puerta y Naruto la abrió para recibir a su prima Karin Uzumaki. La chica usaba una blusa negra sin mangas y una falda gris corta con unas medias negras y conversé grises que la hacían ver como una adolescente rebelde.

— ¡¿Dónde está ella?! – dijo la peli roja muy emocionada - ¡Ya quiero conocer a esa chica que dices que es tu novia!

— Karin, relájate o la pondrás nerviosa – Naruto la dirigió a la sala donde estaba Hinata un poco nerviosa – ella es Hinata Hyuga, mi novia

— Ho-hola, mucho gusto – la oji perla se presentó un poco tímida a la peli roja

— Por dios… ¡Eres tan linda! – Karin tomo sus mejillas mientras las acariciaba con cariño – en serio que tuviste mucha suerte Naruto. ¿Cómo encontraste a esta chica tan linda?

— Se podría decir que ella me encontró – dijo el rubio con nervios – entonces, ¿puedes ayudarla?

— No sé porque quieres disfrazar su apariencia – Karin vio como la chica se ponía nerviosa al mencionar eso – pero no quiero meterme en vidas ajenas. Por lo menos no ahora. Así que empecemos con esto

— Gracias Karin – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – te lo agradeceré mucho

— Mientras hagas a mi primo feliz, con eso me basta. Ahora vamos

Karin llevo a Hinata a la habitación para arreglarla y cambiar su apariencia por completo. Llegaron las 7 de la noche, una hora antes de que empezara la fiesta, y Naruto ya estaba listo, mientras esperaba en la sala. En eso, sale Karin y detrás de ella estaba Hinata, pero ahora estaba totalmente cambiada. Su cabello azulado ahora tenía las puntas de un tono purpura que la hacían ver más joven. Usaba una blusa negra de hombros caídos y que le quedaba poco grande, que dejaba ver una blusa de tirantes color violeta. Usaba unos jeans de mezclilla a su medida que resaltaban sus piernas y tenía unos tenis tipo conversé. Además, ahora usaba unos lentes de contacto que ocultaban su iris aperlada y la volvía de color azul claro. Naruto simplemente no podía creer lo que veía, si antes Hinata era linda, ahora se veía mucho más con ese estilo juvenil.

— Te ves muy linda Hinata – dijo el rubio mirando a la chica a detalle – y totalmente irreconocible

— Gracias Naruto – la chica se apeno un poco mientras sentía las miradas del rubio – todo gracias a tu prima y su buen gusto por la moda

— Me halagas Hinata, pero tú ya eras linda – Karin se mostraba orgullosa mientras ajustaba sus gafas – bueno, será mejor irnos. Antes de que los chicos guapos solteros se acaben

— Típico de ti – Naruto vio cómo su prima salía del departamento muy emocionada por la fiesta mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata - ¿Estas lista?

— S-sí, claro que si

Todos bajaron al estacionamiento del lugar y subieron al auto de Naruto para salir a la fiesta. Pero no se dieron cuenta, que había un auto negro en el estacionamiento vigilándolos. Dentro había 4 sujetos, del cual uno de ellos saco su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

— Jefe, aquí Sasori – hablo un sujeto peli rojo de mirada tenebrosa – el sujeto acaba de salir en compañía de dos chicas

— ¿Alguna se parece a la chica de la foto que les di? – pregunto un sujeto detrás en la otra línea

— Negativo jefe – hablo el mismo sujeto sujetando una foto donde se veía a Hinata con un vestido blanco, similar al que siempre usaba – eran totalmente diferentes

— Shion sí que fue una tonta paranoica. Solo hizo que me preocupara por nada

— Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan y yo esperamos sus órdenes jefe…

— Esperen a que yo llegue. Quiero buscar esos documentos yo mismo – dijo el sujeto con seriedad – primero daré la bienvenida en la fiesta. Así no levantare las sospechas de nadie

— Esperamos su llegada jefe – colgó el peli rojo la llamada con cansancio

— Este lugar, siento la presencia de un fantasma muy puro y perturbado – hablo un sujeto con un rosario en su mano – una jovencita…

— No empieces de nuevo con eso Hidan – hablo otro sujeto con el rostro cubierto – por una vez, quisiera que hiciéramos un trabajo sencillo sin que hables de tus estúpidas ideas espirituales

— Tú no lo ves como yo Kakuzu. Los espíritus me llaman y dicen que esta alma sufre, pero por amor, lo cual es extraño

— ¿Qué no todos los "fantasmas" de mujeres sufren por amor? – dijo un rubio con cola de caballo a forma de burla

— No seas estúpido Deidara – dijo Sasori con enojo mientras revisaba su celular – eso solo lo vez en las películas

— Pero ella no sufre por un amor no correspondido – Hidan cerro sus ojos mientras apretaba el rosario en sus manos – más bien, sufre porque… está enamorada ahora mismo… de otra persona…

— Qué tontería – Kakuzu solo se recargo en su asiento con molestia – espero que Toneri no tarde tanto. Solo quiero mi paga para poder irme

Los cuatro sujetos siguieron discutiendo y escuchando las palabras de su compañero religioso mientras esperaban a su jefe. Mientras tanto, Naruto, Hinata y Karin llegaron al bar donde sería la fiesta de la compañía, el cual se llamaba: "Luna Sonriente". En el lugar, había una gran pista de baile, una amplia barra para bebidas y al fondo una gran mesa de bocadillos. En una cabina elevada, estaba el Dj que ponía la música en el lugar y había varias pantallas en el lugar que mostraban videos musicales. Naruto se dirigió al grupo donde estaban sus amigos, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino y Sai. Hinata se puso muy nerviosa al reconocer la pareja de la rubia y su novio que no se atrevió a matar antes.

— Al fin llegas Dobe – dijo Sasuke con una risa – ya creí que no vendrías, como siempre haces

— Bueno, ahora si tenía con quien venir – dijo el rubio presentando a la chica a su lado – ella es mi novia Hi… - Naruto se detuvo de golpe al recordar que debía ocultar la identidad de su novia

— ¿Hi? ¿Ese es su nombre? – pregunto Sakura con duda

— Bu-bueno…

— ¡Chinata! Su nombre es Chinata, de veras – el rubio interrumpió a la chica que estaba nerviosa y luego algo molesta por el nombre que le pusieron – ella es mi novia

— Es un gusto Chinata – Sakura tomo las manos de la chica con una sonrisa – soy Sakura Haruno y él es mi novio Sasuke

— Un gus-gusto conocerlos – dijo la chica con pena

— Mi nombre es Shikamaru – hablo el peli negro de peinado de piña – debe ser un fastidio salir con Naruto

— Tal vez aún no sabe que no tiene lo que se necesita para ser hombre – hablo Sai con burla

— ¡No estén fastidiando con eso! – el rubio se enojó con los comentarios de sus amigos

— _Aunque ya lo eh visto por accidente_ – la chica fantasma se ruborizo ante el comentario

— ¡Hola, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka! – la rubia se presentó con alegría – sabes, siento que ya te había visto antes

— Debe ser un error – Hinata se puso nerviosa con esas palabras – vengo de un pueblito muy lejano llamado "Pradera Lunar"

— Ya veo – Shikamaru miro con seriedad a su amigo rubio al recordar que ese era el nombre del pueblo donde vivía la chica que él buscaba – debe ser un pueblo muy problemático

— Bueno chicos, no bombardeen a mi novia con preguntas tontas ¿Quieren? – el rubio se puso en medio de sus amigos para calmarnos – mejor vamos a divertirnos en esta fiesta, de veras

— ¡Por fin dices algo sensato Naruto! – dijo Ino con emoción para después mirar a Sakura - ¡Vamos Frentona, veamos cuantos tragos puedes soportar antes de caer borracha!

— ¡Antes te caes tu Cerda! – dijo la peli rosada con enojo pero aceptando el desafío

— Naruto, quisiera ir al… - Hinata detuvo al rubio de ir a la barra para hablar con el

— Yo te acompaño Chinata – dijo Karin tomando la mano de la chica – Naruto, adelántate y pide unos tragos para mí y para Chinata. Regresamos en un rato

— Claro chicas, tengan cuidado – dijo el rubio sonriendo a su novia mientras se dirigía a la barra

Karin llevo a la chica fantasma a los baños de chicas y se aseguró de que no estuviera nadie para conversar.

— Adivinare, ¿Es tu primera fiesta? – pregunto Karin con una risita

— Creo que fue demasiado obvio – la chica peli azul asintió con vergüenza – no sé qué hacer o decir

— Te daré algunos consejos, pero te pido que te relajes, ¿Te parece?

— Muchas gracias Karin. En serio que eres una gran chica – Hinata solo suspiro con alivio al saber que recibiría ayuda

En la pista de baile, todos vieron que la música bajo de volumen mientras unos reflectores iluminaban el centro del lugar. Todos vieron a un sujeto con un traje de empresario muy fino. Su tez era pálida y su cabello era blanco, casi gris. Sus ojos eran azules y llevaba un micrófono inalámbrico en sus manos. Todos lo vieron, sabiendo que hablaría a todos los presentes.

— Muy buenas noches a todos – hablo el sujeto con mucha elegancia por el micrófono – como su humilde anfitrión, Toneri Otsutsuki, les deseo una buena velada el día de hoy. Diviértanse y gocen de estos momentos. Porque en la vida, solo hay pocos momentos como estos para disfrutarlos

— Sí que sabe cómo llamar la atención – dijo Sasuke con burla – como es alguien con poder y riquezas

— Típico en él – hablo Sai con seriedad

— ¡Un brindis, por ustedes! – hablo Toneri levantando un vaso de cristal para brindar - ¡Salud!

— ¡Salud! – todos los presentes tomaron de su bebida para brindar con su jefe, aunque Naruto no podía evitar sentir desconfianza por el

— ¡Disfruten de la fiesta! – Toneri se alejó de la pista de baile mientras la música y el ambiente divertido regresaba

Una vez que salió del lugar, se acercó a su auto donde afuera de este estaba Shion con una ropa muy atrevida de blusa color roja muy ajustada y una mini falda que resaltaba sus piernas.

— Más te vale que mantengas al Uzumaki distraído en lo que busco los documentos – Toneri subió a su auto, después de que su chofer le abriera la puerta

— Como digas amor, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – dijo la chica con una mirada coqueta – nadie puede resistir mis encantos…

— Y esta vez, no quiero que falles – hablo el peli blanco con cierto enojo - ¿Te quedo claro?

— Cla-claro Toneri – la chica se puso nerviosa con las palabras del sujeto

Shion vio como el sujeto se iba en su auto con rumbo a completar su misión mientras Shion se preparaba para cumplir con su plan. Una hora después, la fiesta seguía con normalidad y sin ningún tipo de problema grave. Hinata había logrado integrarse al grupo de chicas, llegando incluso a tomar un poco, pero parecía no causarle mucho efecto, o al menos eso creía. En el grupo de amigos, también habían llegado Tenten, Rock Lee y la novia de este, llamada Yakumo. La chica usaba un vestido de falda larga no muy atractivo y parecía ser mucho más tímida que Hinata. Pero lo más extraño, es que la chica fantasma sentía que la conocía de algún lado. La conversación estaba muy tranquila en los hombres, sobre todo entre Lee y Naruto que estaban al lado de sus respectivas novias, mientras Sasuke y Sai intentaban controlar a las suyas, que parecían discutir al estar medio ebrias. En eso, llega Shion para integrarse al grupo.

— ¡Hola chicos, ¿Se están divirtiendo?! – pregunto Shion pegándose a Naruto, mientras las chicas no pueden ocultar su molestia con la presencia de la chica - ¡Debemos animar mas esta fiesta!

— Disculpa, pero estábamos conversando – hablo Hinata con molestia al recordar a la chica - ¿No te enseñaron modales?

— Tranquila nena, no te esponjes. Solo quería una pequeña conversación con el galán de la noche – Shion se aferró al pecho de Naruto de forma atrevida

— Lo siento Shion, pero estoy con mi novia en estos momentos – dijo Naruto apartándose de Shion para abrazar a Hinata – ella es Chinata, mi novia

— ¿Tu novia? Vamos Naruto, deberías estar con alguien más sexy y hermosa como yo – Shion intentaba separar a la peli azul del rubio, hasta que alguien la detiene

— ¡E-ella dijo que te a-alejes! – la voz tímida pero enojada de Yakumo se escuchó detrás de Shion

— ¡Pero miren quien es! – Shion miro a la peli castaña con burla - ¡La empleada extranjera de la oficina! Me sorprende verte aquí, sabiendo que siempre estas encerrada en tu escritorio sin hablar con nadie

— No es ver-verdad – hablo la chica con timidez – siempre con-converso con mis compañeros de oficina

— Mejor aléjate simplona, estoy tratando de conquistar a un bombón aquí…

— Pierdes tu tiempo Shion, no eres mi tipo – Naruto simplemente desvió la mirada para mirar a Hinata – no tienes el encanto que tiene mi novia

— ¡Pero es una fiesta! ¡Podemos hacer lo que queramos!

— ¿Cómo actuar como una zorra? – dijo Hinata con burla - ¡Ay perdona, es que lo haces tan natural!

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Shion estaba por pelear con Chinata, pero decidió olvidarlo – pues quédate con el bobo de Naruto. Hay muchos peces en el mar – Shion vio a Lee que estaba con Yakumo y decidió molestarla más - ¿Qué dices Lee? ¿No quieres un poco de mí para ti?

— ¡Él es mi no-novio! – dijo Yakumo con enojo mientras tomaba el brazo de Shion - ¡No te le acerques!

— ¡Tú no me toques zorra!

Con la sorpresa de todos, Shion abofeteo a Yakumo y la tiro al suelo. La pobre chica corrió al baño de chicas, mientras Lee corría detrás de ella. Shion vio la mirada molesta de todos, pero ella los ignoro.

— Que sensibles – la rubia se dirigió a la barra para tomar un trago – no saben cómo divertirse

— _Así que quieres divertirte_ – pensó Hinata mientras usaba sus poderes para cambiar la bebida de Shion por una más fuerte – _a ver qué haces cuando seas el centro de atención_

— ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué no hay un verdadero hombre en esta fiesta?! – con un solo trago, Shion ahora se veía totalmente confundida y ebria mientras se acercaba a cualquier hombre del lugar

— Naruto, iré a ver a Yakumo – dijo Hinata al lado del rubio – quiero ayudarle

— ¿Usaras tus poderes? – el rubio vio como la chica asentía con burla - ¿Humillaras a Shion? – Hinata volvió a asentir - ¿Y te verás sexy en el proceso?

— Bueno, no del todo – la peli azul sonrió con malicia – pero te garantizo que será algo único

— Solo ten cuidado – Naruto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la peli azul mientras volvía su vista a Shion

Hinata corrió al baño de las chicas donde estaba Yakumo sola y llorando. La oji perla se acercó detrás de ella y con solo colocar su mano en su hombro, ella desapareció mientras los ojos de Yakumo cambian a ser aperlados como las de la chica fantasma para después sonreír con malicia. Unos minutos después, Shion se encontraba bailando de forma muy provocativa junto a otros hombres del lugar que le seguían la corriente. Todo el grupo de amigos de Naruto solo la miraban con enojo por lo que había causado. En eso, ven como llega Yakumo con un semblante más sereno y molesto, cosa que sorprende a todos, sobre todo a Lee que nunca había visto esa faceta de su novia, se acerca a Shion por detrás. Naruto ve con detalle como los ojos de la chica son aperlados, en lugar del tono castaño que tenía habitualmente.

— Disculpa – Yakumo tomo el hombro de Shion con calma

— ¿Tú de nuevo simplona? – Shion la vio con fastidio y mejor se giró – mejor vete a llorar a tu agujero

— No gracias, prefiero que juguemos un pequeño juego – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa siniestra

— Piérdete tonta… - Shion iba a darle otra abofeteada a Yakumo, pero sorpresivamente su mano fue detenida por la chica con mucha fuerza - ¿Pero qué…?

— ¿Qué pasa? – los ojos de Yakumo se volvieron aperlados por un momento - ¿No quieres jugar conmigo zorra?

— … ¿Hi-Hinata? – rápidamente Shion perdió los colores de su piel mientras sentía un gran escalofrió subir por su espalda

Shion reacciono rápidamente y le dio una bofetada a la chica frente suyo con su otra mano, pero Yakumo no la soltó mientras su rostro tenía la marca de la bofetada. Ella le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. En eso, Yakumo le mete una tremenda bofetada a la chica, haciendo que se valla de espadas hacia la mesa de bocadillos, haciendo que todos se burlen. Shion se enfurece y arremete sobre Yakumo, lo que causo una pelea de chicas se volviera más violenta. Los chicos estaban mirando y grabando la pelea con sus celulares mientras las chicas parecían animar a Yakumo. Naruto solo podía disfrutar en silencio la humillación de Shion por parte de su novia mientras que Lee simplemente no podía creer lo que hacía su novia. Shion tomo una botella de vidrio y la rompió para tener un arma punzo-cortante. Pero antes de poder herir a Yakumo, los ojos de la peli castaña se agrietaron mientras su pelo se erizaba. Las luces empezaron a parpadear mientras varios aullidos fantasmales se escuchaban en lugar de las canciones. Shion vio con miedo como Yakumo empezaba a levitar en medio del lugar.

— Creo que ya tome demasiado – hablo Karin al lado de Naruto – porque es imposible que Yakumo…

— Si, de seguro es eso – Naruto se puso nervioso porque Hinata estaba exagerando con sus poderes

— ¡¿Hinata?! – Shion estaba más que nerviosa al ver a la chica frente suyo

— ¡Nadie me humilla frente a mis amigos y mi novio! – grito Yakumo con fuerza, destruyendo la mayoría de las luces y asustando a todos los presentes que empezaron a salir del lugar

— ¡Perdón, ya no lo volveré a hacer! – Shion se puso de rodillas mientras su maquillaje se corría por sus lágrimas - ¡Solo déjame en paz!

— Yo creo que no… - Yakumo levanto su mano y movió una esfera disco que estaba en el techo – querías ser el centro de atención… ¡Ahora lo serás!

— ¡Hinata basta! – en eso, Naruto tomo la mano de la chica y la bajo al suelo, mientras la esfera disco se detuvo antes de caer sobre Shion – no hagas eso, por favor

Los ojos de Yakumo se volvieron aperlados mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. La chica miro a su alrededor todo lo que había causado y luego vio a Shion casi muerta del miedo. La chica hace que las luces se apaguen y al volver la luz, Yakumo está en el suelo inconsciente, mientras Hinata está abrazando a Naruto, llorando de forma amarga. Shion se prepara para salir corriendo, pero cuando se levanta, se golpea la cabeza con la esfera disco que seguía levitando sobre ella, haciendo que se desmaye por el golpe. Unos minutos después, Yakumo se encontraba en los brazos de Lee sin poder recordar nada, pero por alguna razón estaba muy aliviada y tranquila por dentro. Naruto estaba por irse al lado de Hinata que se encontraba un poco ebria después de haber tomado unos tragos para olvidar el mal rato, hasta que Karin y Shikamaru le detienen el paso.

— ¿Es ella verdad? – dijo el peli negro con seriedad – la chica del artículo que buscabas

— ¡No, como crees! – dijo el rubio con nervios – ella esta…

— ¿Muerta? – dijo Karin mirando a la oji perla que estaba entre cansada, ebria y nerviosa

— El DVD que te dieron Ino y Sai – dijo Shikamaru recordando esa otra reunión - de ahí salió

— Olvide lo listo que eres mi amigo – dijo Naruto riendo con nervios

— No solo eso, más bien fuiste demasiado obvio – concluyo Shikamaru con burla

— ¿Chinata? ¿En serio? – dijo Karin con negación dándole un zape a su primo – en serio que eres malo para aparentar

— Les pido disculpas – Hinata miraba a los dos chicos que la descubrieron – no era mi intención…

— No hiciste nada malo Hinata – dijo Karin con una sonrisa abrazando a la oji perla – de hecho, has hecho más feliz la vida de mi primo y eso te lo agradezco

— Entonces, ¿Me dirás como es que ella…? – dijo Shikamaru mirando a la oji perla

— Es una larga y curiosa historia…

Unas horas después, Naruto y Hinata regresaban al departamento después de tan desastrosa fiesta. Shikamaru y Karin supieron la verdad sobre Hinata y prometieron guardar el secreto. Ambos estaban cansados por tan ajetreada fiesta, que solo querían descansar. Pero al abrir el departamento del rubio, descubren que todo el lugar esta desordenado y hecho un caos. Naruto y Hinata corren al estudio del rubio y descubren que todos los papeles están desordenados, sobre todo el lugar donde estaban los papeles del rubio.

— Shion – dijo Hinata con enojo – pero ella estaba…

— Debió ser alguien superior a Shion – hablo Naruto mirando el archivero donde estaban sus papeles – y se llevaron lo que ella había venido a buscar antes

— ¿Y porque son tan importantes esos papeles Naruto?

— Es la información de una cuenta de mis padres, con todos mis ahorros – Naruto movió el archivero con un poco de dificultad, revelando una pequeña compuerta debajo de ella – por suerte tome medidas preventivas

Naruto abrió la compuerta y debajo de ella había una caja fuerte digital. El rubio la abrió y adentro estaba los archivos del rubio y también estaba el DVD del cual había salido Hinata.

— ¿Por qué lo guardaste ahí? – pregunto la oji perla muy curiosa al ver el disco

— Porque es importante para mi – Naruto lo guardo dentro de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y luego se dirigió a buscar su laptop – ahora veamos quien es el culpable de este atraco

La parejita busco las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad instaladas por Naruto. Al abrir la grabación, vieron a un grupo de cuatro entrando por la fuerza. Luego empezaron a buscar en todo el lugar, hasta que una quinta persona llego. Naruto vio con sorpresa y enojo a su jefe, Toneri Otsutsuki. Hinata ahoga un grito de sorpresa mientras sostiene su cabeza con dolor.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? – Naruto se preocupó por cómo se puso la chica

— El… lo conozco… - la chica no dejaba de ver al peli blanco con miedo y tristeza – él era mi novio… Toneri…

Hinata sintió como su corazón latía con mucha prisa, para después ver con sorpresa como alguien se colocaba detrás del rubio y cubría su rostro con un pañuelo al igual que ella. Habían caído en una trampa.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Hola queridos amigos y lectores.**

 **Un nuevo cap de este fic. Fue un poco facil pero si me senti algo preocupado por como quedaria este capitulo.**

 **Solo queda un capitulo y despues el final, espero que me den sus opiniones sobre como les gustaria que terminara esta historia**

 **Son dos opciones:**

 **\- Hinata al lado de Naruto**

 **\- Hinata en el mas alla**

 **Voten y decidan**

 **Y no olviden nuestra campaña: "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Gracias y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi novia viene de una película de terror**

 **Capítulo 5:"Kill Toneri: Se las consecuencias de mi vida pasada"**

* * *

 _El viento soplaba con delicadeza, sacudiendo sus cabellos largos y azulados mientras la tristeza y la traición se apreciaba en sus ojos aperlados. Frente a ella, estaba aquel al que había entregado su corazón, pero ahora había retirado de su rostro una máscara llena de mentiras, revelando su verdadero ser, el de un mentiroso y despiadado hombre que solo buscaba hacer realidad sus más avariciosas ambiciones._

— _Creí que me amabas – las palabras de la chica estaban cargadas de dolor y angustia_

— _¿Amarte? Que tonterías dices – el sujeto se acercaba a ella, llevándola al borde del pozo de agua – solo me interesa tu fortuna. Ya no me eres de utilidad_

 _Un despiadado beso sorpresa atrapa a la chica de ojos perlas, quien no puede evitarlo y termina siendo empujada hacia aquel pozo. Solo fueron unos segundos en los que vio como aquel al que había amado, sonreía con malicia mientras ella caía hacia lo que sería su destino final. Su muerte._

* * *

Hinata escucho como alguien le llamaba con desesperación. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Karin a su lado. Al levantarse con sorpresa, se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de Naruto y al parecer ya había amanecido.

— Qué bueno que despertaste – Karin suspiro con alivio al ver a la oji perla despierta - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Yo… me siento un poco mareada – la chica pasa su mano por su cabeza mientras intenta recordad, hasta que reacciono con sorpresa - ¡¿Dónde está Naruto?!

— Fue secuestrado – en la puerta de la habitación aparece Shikamaru con su celular en la mano – ya llame a la policía y vendrán a investigar el departamento en unos momentos

— ¿No revisaron las cámaras de vigilancia? – pregunto la oji perla con nervios

— Todas las grabaciones fueron borradas, excepto una que mi primo guardo en secreto – dijo Karin revisando una laptop que tenía a la mano – pero solo muestra la escena en que tú y Naruto son noqueados y luego se lo llevan y te dejan a ti en el suelo inconsciente

— Llame a Naruto anoche y como él no suele ignorar mis llamadas, sospeche que algo muy problemático sucedía – continuo contando el peli negro – así que Karin y yo decidimos venir a investigar

— Fue su jefe, Toneri – dijo la oji perla con miedo – yo… lo recuerdo. Él era mi novio, antes de morir

— Ese malnacido – dijo Karin con enojo – sabía que no era de fiar

— Aun con las grabaciones que se salvaron, no tenemos las suficientes evidencias para acusarlo – Shikamaru revisaba su celular con seriedad – y quien sabe que le pase a Naruto hasta que la policía haga algo

— ¿No hay forma de rastrearlo? – Karin se mostró muy preocupada – no quiero que lago le pase a Naruto

— El DVD – Hinata se levantó con rapidez de la cama y corrió al estudio de Naruto

Los otros dos la siguieron y al llegar, vieron como Hinata suspiraba con algo de tranquilidad, para después mirar alrededor suyo hasta que se detuvo mientras miraba a la pared.

— Naruto tiene el DVD donde estaba atrapada entre sus ropas – dijo la oji perla con seriedad – y puedo sentir donde está, ya que estoy vinculada con el

— ¿Lo puedes localizar? – Karin se mostraba esperanzada mientras sacaba su celular – llamemos a la policía de inmediato…

— ¿Qué les diremos? ¿Qué la novia fantasma de nuestro amigo la localizo? – Shikamaru la detuvo con seriedad – nos tomarían como locos y revelaríamos la identidad de Hinata

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

— Si llamamos a la policía descubriendo su escondite, pondrá a Toneri nervioso y puede que haga algo peligroso con Naruto – Shikamaru pensaba las cosas, pero no encontraba una solución

— Yo lo rescatare – dijo la oji perla mirando a los dos sujetos – Naruto ha hecho mucho por mí y le debo mucho

— ¿Cómo lo harás Hinata? Si podemos ayudarte, tu solo pídelo

— De hecho, si necesito algo Karin – la oji perla se sentó en el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse – Shikamaru, necesito que me consigas películas o videos de artes marciales o de peleas. Si una chica es la que pelea, es mucho mejor

— Entendido – dijo Shikamaru saliendo para buscar lo que le pidió

— Karin, necesito una ropa más "cómoda" para hacer esto

— Tengo algo perfecto para esto – la peli roja salió de la habitación para buscar lo que necesitaba la oji perla

— Esta vez, no seré la damisela en apuros Naruto. Yo voy a rescatarte

Unos minutos después, Shikamaru regreso con la laptop de Karin y algunos DVD que tenía Naruto en su departamento sobre películas de acción, los cuales Hinata veía con mucha rapidez mientras memorizaba todas las escenas de pelea, mientras Karin regresaba con un disfraz que había usado en una fiesta, el cual era amarillo de una sola pieza que incluía una katana. El tiempo corría y debían prepararse. Mientras tanto lejos de ahí, Naruto despertaba con un gran dolor de cabeza. Al abrir los ojos, vio una pequeña mesa frente suyo y en el techo solo había una lámpara que se balanceaba lentamente alumbrando lo que parecía ser una sencilla habitación oscura, sin ventanas, con una sola puerta. Intento moverse, pero noto que estaba esposado de manos y piernas, imposible moverse. Intento hacer fuerza, pero era inútil. Miro sus ropas, y aun usaba la chaqueta de la fiesta, con todas sus cosas dentro. Intento forcejar más con las cadenas, en un intento de zafarse.

— No puedes escapar – una voz femenina se escuchó en la habitación – estas muy bien atado

Naruto miro alrededor suyo y vio una silueta cerca de la puerta. Al enfocar la vista, pudo ver a Shion, de pie y con sus ropas de oficina. La chica se acercó a la mesa para que la luz la iluminara por completo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces Shion? – Naruto se molestó al ver a la chica - ¿Acaso planeas convertirme en una especie de esclavo sexual o algo así?

— ¡Claro que no idiota! – la mujer se molestó con el comentario del rubio – simplemente te vigilo hasta que llegue mi novio

— ¿Novio? ¿Acaso sabe que coqueteas con todos en la oficina donde trabajamos?

— ¿Y quién crees que me permite hacerlo? Todo sea por complacerlo y ayudarle

— Shion, eso no está bien – Naruto se mostró un poco relajado, pero serio - ¿Tu novio te permite hacer eso? Creo que solo lo obedeces por miedo a su rechazo

— ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? Yo vivo mi vida tal y como a mí me plazca

— Deberías apreciar más tu vida. Nunca sabes cuándo puedes perderla

— Hablas como si ya te hubiera pasado algo así

— _No a mi…_

Los pensamientos del rubio se detuvieron al ver como la única puerta de la habitación se abría. Al lugar entraron dos sujetos de trajes negros con lentes, pero uno tenía la piel de un tono azul pálido y tenía unas marcas de branquias en sus mejillas. El otro sujeto tenía su rostro cubierto, pero se apreciaban unos ojos verdes. Ellos se colocaron detrás de Naruto mientras Shion tomaba otra silla que había en la habitación y la coloco justo al frente de Naruto al otro lado de la mesa. Una tercera silueta apareció en el marco de la puerta, quien resulto ser Toneri, que llevaba un traje elegante y unos papeles en sus manos dentro de una carpeta. El sujeto cerró la puerta y se sentó delante de Naruto.

— Hola Naruto, me disculpo por la forma en que llegaste aquí – hablo el peli blanco con una sonrisa mientras miraba los papeles en sus manos – créeme que trate de que fuera de un método más delicado

— Si a esto lo llamas delicado, no quiero pensar lo que hagas cuando estés molesto – hablo Naruto con sarcasmo – bueno jefe, no sé qué ocurra, pero eh sido un buen empleado en su empresa, ¿O acaso hice algo que le molestara con Shion?

— No se trata de eso Naruto. De hecho ella fue la que fallo – al escuchar las palabras de Toneri, Shion solo se sintió ofendida mientras fruncía el ceño – y no se trata de tu empleo, de hecho has cumplido con tus cuotas y has ayudado mucho a mi empresa. Pero se trata de algo que está en tus manos y que por derecho me pertenece

— ¿A qué se refiere? – al decir eso, Naruto vio como Toneri le colocaba unos papeles frente suyo para que los leyera – eso es…

— Veras, esta compañía tiene 3 fundadores: la familia Otsutsuki, la familia Senju y una tercera que ya no existe – hablo Toneri con tranquilidad – mi madre me heredo esta empresa hace ya varios años, pero si otro de los fundadores o sus legítimos herederos se presentaba, la empresa podía dividirse

— ¿Y porque me tienes aquí? Yo no pinto nada con tu familia o con esos llamados Senju – Naruto se mostraba indiferente ante las palabras de Toneri

— Bueno, no se supone que tengas nada que ver con estas familias, pero los Senju sí que fueron inteligentes – Toneri saco una fotografía con una pareja de un hombre de cabello negro largo y una mujer de cabello rojo con bollos – ellos son Hashirama Senju y su esposa Mito Uzumaki, los primeros fundadores. Ambos tenían una gran familia a quien dejar un patrimonio y con quien compartir, en especial una anexa llamada la Familia Namikaze – al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto se estremeció – fue ahí que mi madre decidió actuar una vez que su padre le heredo su parte de la empresa

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Veras, a mi madre se le daba muy bien la intimidación y extorsión, con lo cual consiguió hacerse con el poder de la empresa poco a poco. Cuando yo tenía 16, empecé a seguir los pasos de mi madre y decidí asegurar lo que me pertenecía, sin el problema de que alguien interfiriera. Y mi primer paso era buscar a las otras familias que podían arrebatarme mi empresa. La primera fue fácil al engañar a la heredera. Una vez que la aparte del camino, quedarme con los papeles que le acreditaban como dueña de la empresa, me asegure una parte de ese futuro

— Que maldito resultaste ser… - ante las palabras de Naruto, este recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de unos de los matones detrás suyo

— Se llama, asegurar un futuro. Claro que esa parte de mi vida fue fácil. Encontrar a la otra familia fue difícil. Contrate a un asesino que se encargó del heredero Namikaze, pero resultaba que tenía familia – las palabras de Toneri enfurecieron a Naruto – después de 5 años, encontré a su esposa, pero el sujeto que contrate antes ya se había arrepentido, así que…

Al momento de pronunciar esas palabras, Toneri saco de entre sus ropas un collar con la figura de una Luna Menguante, similar al del sujeto que había asesinado a su madre.

— Tuve que hacerlo yo mismo. Fue difícil, pero con eso creí que mis problemas se habían solucionado – Toneri sonreía con malicia mientras miraba a Naruto – resulta que nunca encontré a su hijo. Que mala suerte la mía, o bueno, hasta que supe tu identidad…

— ¡Maldito asesino! – Naruto se levantó con fuerza, destruyendo las esposas de sus piernas para saltar sobre Toneri, pero los matones detrás suyo lo detuvieron mientras el de piel azul saco una macana eléctrica y paralizo a Naruto – eres… un monstruo…

— Como te dije, solo aseguraba mi futuro – Toneri chasqueo sus dedos para que Shion se acercara con un bolígrafo muy fino de tinta – y ahora debo atar el último cabo suelto. Veraz, cuando mi madre supo lo que hice, se sintió muy asustada por mis acciones. Y en un intento por perjudicarme antes de morir por la tristeza de mis acciones, decidió que la única forma en que yo pudiera heredar la empresa, era obteniendo la firma de los herederos de las familias. Ahí es donde entras tu

— ¿Qué… quieres decir? – Naruto se enderezo en la silla con mucho dolor

— Seamos sinceros Naruto, tu no debes tomar control de esta empresa que tanto tiempo me tomo controlar. Ese derecho solo me pertenece a mí, así que si firmas estos papeles, donde apruebas que me quede con la parte de la empresa que te pertenece, te dejare ir. Hasta te daré un poco de dinero para que te compres un poco de esa basura de Ramen instantáneo a la que llamas comida

— Anda tonto, firma de una vez – dijo Kakuzu con enojo mientras empujaba a Naruto contra la mesa – que el tiempo es dinero

— Tu… mataste a mis padres… por tu estúpida ambición – Naruto tomo la pluma en sus manos y la lanzo contra Toneri, pero este la esquivo con habilidad – prefiero morir antes de complacer tu maldito capricho

— Que lastima que no fuera por las buenas – Toneri se levantó mientras miraba a los dos hombres detrás de Naruto – supongo que será por las malas. Kakuzu, Kisame, busquen a la prima de este tonto, Karin Uzumaki. Tal vez así te convenzas…

— ¡Si te atreves a tocarla…! – Naruto recibió otro ataque de la macana eléctrica, que lo hizo caer de espaldas en la silla

— Ya veremos qué dices cuando la traiga – Toneri vio como el rubio había caído al suelo, pero desde su chaqueta había salido un DVD en una caja bien preservado – valla, ¿aquí guardas tu pornografía o algo así…? – Toneri se puso serio al ver lo viejo del disco, como si lo reconociera – bueno, que se le va a hacer

— ¡Devuélvemelo! – de nuevo Naruto recibió otro golpe en su cabeza que lo dejo muy herido

— No te servirá aquí – Toneri salió de la habitación mientras sus matones le seguían

Naruto no hizo más que soltar algunas lágrimas de dolor al saber al fin la identidad del asesino de sus padres, mientras Shion lo miraba en silencio sin poder ocultar su tristeza, para después salir de la habitación y dejar al rubio solo. Un par de horas después, llegando el atardecer, los matones de Toneri se encontraban en una sala de descanso esperando las instrucciones de su jefe, pues habían intentado buscar a la prima de Naruto, pero al parecer se había ocultado. Mientras tanto, en parte trasera del gran edificio donde se encontraba capturado Naruto, un auto se estacionaba en una zona donde ninguna cámara podría verlos. Del auto salió Karin y Shikamaru, los cuales llevaban ropas de oficina para aparentar. Una persona más salió del auto, revelando ser una figura femenina, quien resulto ser Hinata. La chica usaba un traje de al parecer una pieza que cubría sus piernas, sus brazos, pero la parte de su pecho estaba abierta del cierre, revelando sus pechos, los cuales estaban muy apretados. El traje era de un tono azulado oscuro con unas franjas negras a los lados y en las manos de Hinata estaba una katana, que parecía ser de plástico.

— Bien, ya llame a la policía, pero tardaran un poco en llegar – hablo Shikamaru sacando unos accesorios "manos libres" para darle uno a Hinata y otro a Karin – con esto podremos comunicarnos

— Yo me quedare aquí para vigilar por si Toneri llega o sale – dijo Karin mientras miraba el edificio – mientras Shikamaru regresa a la empresa y habla con todos sobre lo sucedido

— Yo entrare y rescatare a Naruto – Hinata tomo la espada en sus manos lista para irse

— ¿Estas segura que podrás con eso Hinata? Solo es una réplica de una espada – Karin miraba con nervios a la oji perla

— Solo esto necesito – la chica fantasma usos sus poderes para atravesar la pared – deséenme suerte

— Salva a mi primo Hinata – dijo Karin con un suspiro de preocupación

Mientras Shikamaru pedía un taxi para irse a la empresa, Karin regreso a su auto para mantenerse oculta de ojos mirones. Hinata por otro lado había logrado atravesar las paredes del edificio y empezó a caminar por los pasillos. Por cada pasillo que atravesaba, su enojo y preocupación se incrementaba, cosa que alteraba las cámaras de seguridad, distorsionando la imagen. Mientras tanto, unos pisos arriba, los matones de Toneri descansaban y comían rosquillas con tranquilidad mientras miraban en la televisión un partido de futbol, pues era temporada. En eso, Hidan se levanta de su asiento, con un rostro de preocupación.

— ¿Ahora que mosca te pico Hidan? – dijo Kakuzu con seriedad – si es por tu apuesta, vas a tener que pagarme lo más pronto posible

— Eso le pasa por apostar a la selección Mexicana y a la Colombiana – dijo Deidara con burla

— Aun no sé porque me pidieron venir – dijo un sujeto un poco alejado del grupo con seriedad – no es mi estilo el tener que secuestrar o lastimar a alguien

— No seas un amargado Itachi – hablo el de piel azul con burla – además, nosotros somos los que se han ensuciado las manos con este trabajo

— Kisame tiene razón – hablo Sasori al lado del mencionado – aunque por tu poca participación, no deberías recibir tu paga

— Más para mí – hablo Kakuzu con satisfacción

— ¡No te dejare quedarte con toda la paga de Itachi! – hablo Deidara con enojo

— ¡Silencio! – Hidan callo a todos con seriedad – siento algo, la presencia de un espíritu ambulante. Ha maldecido todo en este lugar

— No de nuevo – Kakuzu rodo los ojos con fastidio – ¿Si te digo que no me tienes que pagar la apuesta dejaras de insistir con eso?

— No, bueno tal vez – dijo Hidan con burla, para después ponerse serio de nuevo – pero este espíritu esta maldito, como este edificio

— Todo tiene que estar maldito para ti – dijo Deidara con burla apuntando a varias cosas de la habitación – "Maldito aquí", "Maldito allá"

— ¿Puedes callarte de una buena vez Deidara? – dijo Sasori con molestia

Lo que el grupo de matones ignoraba, es que sobre ellos, en la rendija de la calefacción, se encontraba Hinata observándolos con su espada, lista para saltar al ataque. Por otro lado, Naruto seguía sentado en la silla, ya un poco recuperado por el dolor de descubrir la verdad. Solo quería proteger a la única familia que le quedaba, que era Karin y a Hinata. En eso, se abre la puerta y el rubio teme que traigan a su prima. Pero ve con seriedad que quien entra es Shion, la cual cierra rápidamente mientras saca unas llaves de entre sus cosas. La chica rubia se acerca a Naruto y empieza a liberarlo de las esposas.

— ¿Qué crees que haces Shion? – el rubio aún se mostraba adolorido mientras se liberaba de su prisión

— ¿Qué te parece que hago? Te ayudo a escapar – dijo la chica con cierto enojo como si fuera lo más normal

— ¿Acaso quieres que Toneri…?

— Reconozco mi error – la chica se mostró preocupada ante Naruto – mira, yo no sabía nada sobre su pasado. Solo me atrajo su dinero, pero yo no quería que algo como esto ocurriera. Perdóname

— Te creo Shion – Naruto se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto siendo ayudado por Shion – ¿Dónde está Toneri?

— Salió por un momento, pero los guardias están en la sala de reposo. Solo deja que pase por ahí por las llaves de uno de sus autos y te sacare de aquí

— Confió en ti Shion

— Prometo no decepcionarte Naruto

La rubia por primera vez se sintió aliviada y que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Regresando a la sala de descanso, los matones seguían mirando la televisión. En eso, Itachi vio una llamada de su hermano Sasuke y decidió salir a atenderla. Hidan miraba a los alrededores, como si buscara algo con desesperación. En eso, enfoco su vista a la rendija de ventilación, como si algo lo observara desde adentro.

— Hay alguien ahí dentro – dijo Hidan con seriedad – el espíritu que sentí antes…

— ¡Por última vez, no hay ningún espíritu ni nada de eso en este lugar! – dijo Kakuzu con molestia - ¿Puedes dejar de decir tonterías?

En eso, las luces empiezan a parpadear, para luego oscurecerse la habitación por completo. La pantalla se enciende, pero solo se ve estática, seguido de un aro negro. Todos los matones se acercan a verla, en espera de si va a salir algo de ahí, pero no escuchan como la rendija de ventilación se abre sobre ellos y en un salto silencioso, aparece Hinata. Las luces se vuelven a encender y todos ven en medio de la habitación a la chica de cabello azul con sus ojos perlas y unas venas resaltando en su rostro.

— Muy bien… ahora si te creo…

Antes de que Kakuzu lograra decir algo más, Hinata llega corriendo hacia él y le propina un par de golpes en el estómago y luego lo golpea con la katana, la cual no corta, sino que golpea, lanzando al matón hacia una de las paredes para que se estrelle y quede noqueado. Los otros no esperan invitación y se lanzan a luchar contra la chica, la cual los corresponde con habilidad. El primero es Sasori que intenta golpear a la chica, pero esta esquiva todos sus golpeas con habilidad y se los devuelve. Primero en el estómago, luego un golpe con su katana en su pierna derecha, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas y después una patada giratoria, que hace que Sasori caiga al suelo, totalmente noqueado. Kisame llega desde atrás con la macana eléctrica para aturdir a la chica, pero ella parece reaccionar a tiempo y con un rápido movimiento de su katana, aparta la macana y la lanza contra la pared, para ser destruida. Luego Kisame es golpeado en su "hombría" y puesto de rodillas en el suelo con dolor. Antes de que logre otro golpe, Hidan la sujeta del cuello para detenerla mientras Deidara se acerca por el frente para quitarle la katana, pero la oji perla rápidamente se apoya en Hidan para elevar sus piernas y patear a Deidara con fuerza hacia la puerta. Itachi abría la puerta al escuchar el ruido de la pelea, pero al ver como Deidara es lanzado contra la pared y queda noqueado, el peli negro decide salir de la habitación con miedo para evitar ser golpeado. Hinata logra zafarse del agarre de Hidan y empieza a propinarle un par de golpes en el pecho, en las costillas y en el rostro, para dejarlo tambaleándose a punto de caer. Mientras Hinata se prepara para noquearlo con el golpe final, Kisame se va levantando con lentitud y enojo hacia la chica para sujetarla por detrás, pero la oji perla se da cuenta de eso y con rapidez levanta su puño para golpear el rostro de Kisame con fuerza, rompiéndole algunos dientes y luego usa su katana para golpear de nuevo su "hombría" y después lo patea con fuerza contra la pared donde estaba Deidara y ambos quedan noqueados. Ya para terminar la chica termina con su golpe hacia Hidan y lo lanza contra Kakuzu, justo a tiempo para noquearlo y evitar que se levante. En eso, la puerta se abre y la chica ve que se trata de Itachi que se preparaba para pelear, pero al ver noqueado a todos y el cómo Hinata reacciona lista para pelear mientras lo invita con su mano a que se defienda, el sujeto solo levanta las manos con nervios.

— Señorita, en serio que odio este trabajo – dijo el sujeto con miedo – además, todos son raros aquí…

— Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Dónde está? – pregunta la chica sin bajar su katana

— Dos pisos hacia arriba, habitación a la derecha del elevador, si llega a la máquina de golosinas, ya se paso

— Gracias – la chica responde con una sonrisa mientras mueve sus dedos a forma de despedida – adiosito

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Itachi sale corriendo con miedo, jurando no volver a juntarse con la pandilla de Kisame. Hinata salió corriendo, pero antes de llegar al elevador, vio como este se abría y de él salía Toneri, así que la oji perla se ocultó. Al verlo, empezó a sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza que casi le hace gritar. No sabía porque, pero sentía dolor, pero a la vez curiosidad. ¿Por qué le dolía verlo? Se suponía que era su novio. El peli blanco empresario se fue por otro pasillo con calma y desapareció. Hinata sintió alivio en su cabeza y decidió continuar con su búsqueda. Estaba por subir por las escaleras, cuando ve que una puerta se abre y de ella sale Naruto, siendo apoyado por Shion para que pudiera caminar.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el rubio con sorpresa para caminar hacia la chica

— Naruto – la oji perla fue rápido para abrazarlo y ayudarle a caminar - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te paso?

— Digamos que alguien quería torturarme, pero no funciono – el rubio soltó una risita tratando de calmar a la chica

— ¿Ella es… Hinata? – Shion se puso nerviosa al escuchar ese nombre

— ¿Qué hace Shion aquí? – Hinata se acercó a la rubia con su katana lista para golpearla - ¿Tu no aprendes verdad?

— ¡Kya! – Shion se cubrió con sus brazos con miedo

— Espera Hinata – Naruto puso su mano sobre el hombro de la peli azul para calmarla – Shion me ayudo a escapar

— Ya veo – la oji perla se calmó pero sin despegar la vista de Shion – pero aun no confió en ti

— ¿Entonces, eres un fantasma?

— No hay tiempo para eso – hablo Naruto tratando de buscar la salida – a propósito, ¿Cómo me encontraste Hinata?

— El DVD, estoy vinculada a el – dijo la oji perla con tranquilidad – ya que lo tenías contigo, pude encontrarte

— ¿El DVD? – Naruto se sorprendió al recordar algo – pero, ya no lo tengo…

— ¿Te refieres a esto? – en eso, la voz de Toneri se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo

Los tres vieron a Toneri con el DVD de Hinata en sus manos y con los papeles que necesitaba en su otra mano. La oji perla reacción con sorpresa y miedo mientras su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle más.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Nunca creí que volvería a verte Hinata – hablo Toneri con burla – sigues actuando como una niña pequeña para llamar la atención

— ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué me duele cuando te veo? – la oji perla se levantó mientras levantaba su katana - ¡Devuélveme eso…!

Pero antes de poder hacer algo más, Hinata cayó al suelo con fuerza mientras sus ropas volvían a ser el vestido blanco y roto que llevaba cuando salió del DVD. Naruto miro a Toneri y vio como este presionaba con fuerza el DVD, creando una pequeña fisura.

— Veo que tenía razón. Esta cosa es muy importante para ti – dijo el peli blanco mirando con malicia la pequeña fisura en el disco – si algo le pasara, te lastimaría a ti

— ¡Déjala ya Toneri! – Naruto se enfureció mientras sostenía a Hinata que se encontraba muy agitada

— Toneri, no hagas esto – dijo Shion con miedo

— Tu cierra la boca maldita traidora – Toneri saco la carpeta en sus manos con los papeles de antes y se los mostro a Naruto – ¿Quieres salvar a la fantasmita? Firma mis papeles y te daré el DVD. O sino no…

Toneri volvió a presionar con fuerza el disco, creando más fisuras, cosa que hizo que Hinata se retorciera con dolor en el suelo mientras un poco de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios y de su frente.

— ¡De acuerdo, ya basta! – Naruto se levantó mientras miraba con rabia a Toneri – hare lo que quieras, pero deja a Hinata en paz

— Bien dicho perdedor – Toneri sonrió con malicia mientras sacaba un bolígrafo de entre sus cosas

Naruto miro a donde estaba Hinata aun con dolor y camino hacia donde esta Toneri, el cual puso los papeles sobre el suelo y se alejó un poco, por si el rubio intentaba algo. Hinata pasó su mano por su frente y miro la sangre que tenía. Pero no entendía tenia sangre en su cabeza. Ella no se había golpeado ahí antes, a no ser que fuera golpeada o que chocara con algo muy duro. No, no choco, sino que alguien le causo eso. Como si hubiera…

— Tú lo hiciste… - Hinata se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y vio a Toneri – tu… me mataste

— Valla, resulta que si tienes cerebro Hinata – dijo el peli blanco con malicia – veo que ya recordaste todo

— Si… lo recuerdo muy bien… y por qué lo hiciste…

 **Flashback**

Una joven Hinata se encontraba en el antiguo poso cerca de la granja donde vivía con su padre. En sus manos tenía una laptop donde le gustaba escribir poemas y grabar divertidos videos. En estos momentos, había grabado un video mensaje a su novio, el cual se encontraba de viaje, con la esperanza de que la perdonara por no ayudarle antes. Ella usaba un lindo vestido blanco de una sola pieza que resaltaba su belleza natural y con unas sandalias a juego. La chica llevaba unos meses de conocerlo a él, y siempre se mostró atento, cariñoso, pero sobre todo curioso. Él se vivía preguntando cosas de su familia, que ella siempre le correspondía a sus preguntas, con el fin de ganarse su confianza y su amor. En eso, ve que alguien se aproxima al pozo donde se encuentra ella y descubre con emoción que se trata de su amado novio, Toneri Otsutsuki.

— ¡Toneri, estas aquí! – la chica abraza al muchacho con cariño, pero este no parece querer devolver el abrazo – estaba grabando un mensaje para ti para que…

— Hinata, solo vine a terminar con esto – respondió el sujeto con enojo – creo que, lo nuestro nunca funcionara

— ¿Qué? – Hinata sintió una gran presión en su corazón, son encontrar alguna explicación a las palabras de su amado - ¿Pero porque?

— Porque no siento tu cariño. Solo pido conocer más de ti, pero no parece que te importe

— Pero, lo que me pides es algo muy personal en mi familia, yo no podría…

— Y esa es la razón. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, si tú no confías en mí? Ese es el significado de una relación. Pero no te interesa – el peli blanco le dio la espalda a la chica y empezó a retirarse – nos vemos Hinata…

— ¡Espera! – la oji perla presiono sus manos sobre su pecho, sabiendo que haría mal, pero ella lo amaba con desesperación – te lo diré

— De acuerdo – Toneri sonrió con malicia para después mirar con seriedad a la chica – te escucho

— Mi padre guarda esos papeles sobre nuestras propiedades en su estudio – hablo la chica con tristeza – hay un pequeño cajón oculto al lado del librero. Solo debes quitar unos pocos libros y lo veras. No tiene ningún otro tipo de cerradura

— ¿Y sobre las firmas?

— Ya las tiene, mi padre pensó que era lo mejor tener todo listo por si ocurría una emergencia – la chica miro al peli blanco con una sonrisa ya más tranquila - ¿Ahora confías en mí?

— Claro Hinata, me contaste todo lo que necesitaba

— ¿Eso significa que me seguirás amando? – la chica abrazo al peli blanco con cariño

— Mi pequeña Hinata, por supuesto que no. Nunca te amé – las palabras de Toneri hicieron que Hinata lo viera con sorpresa – ya me dijiste lo que necesitaba, así que ya no te necesito

— ¿Qué? – la oji perla se alejó de él, mientras llegaba al borde del pozo - ¿todo fue, un engaño?

— Y yo que creí que eras una tonta. Por supuesto que lo fue – Toneri sonreía con malicia al ver el rostro triste y decepcionado de la chica

— Creí que me amabas – las palabras de la chica estaban cargadas de dolor y angustia

— ¿Amarte? Que tonterías dices – el sujeto se acercaba a ella, llevándola al borde del pozo de agua – solo me interesa tu fortuna. Ya no me eres de utilidad

Un despiadado beso sorpresa atrapa a la chica de ojos perlas, quien no puede evitarlo y termina siendo empujada hacia aquel pozo. Solo fueron unos segundos en los que vio como aquel al que había amado, sonreía con malicia mientras ella caía hacia lo que sería su destino final. Su muerte.

 **Flashback fin**

Hinata veía con mucho dolor a quien antes le había jurado amor. Toda su desgracia había sido por su culpa. Naruto termino de firmar los papeles de Naruto y ya un poco más recuperado se levantó para entregarlos.

— Mataste a Hinata y a su padre, solo para quedarte con su fortuna y parte de la empresa – dijo el rubio con enojo – solo eres un lunático

— Soy quien da todo por asegurarse un futuro – Toneri saco de entre sus ropas una pistola y apunto a Naruto – y ahora que ya tengo lo que quiero, ya no te necesito. No lo tomes a mal, solo es un buen negocio.

Naruto miro rápidamente a Hinata que era ayudada por Shion. No podía permitir que ella sufriera más. Debía tomar una decisión. Podría intentar forcejar con Toneri y tomar su arma, o podría mejor enfocarse en el DVD y así evitarle más dolor a la oji perla. El tiempo corría y no podía dudar.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola a todos. El final esta cerca.**

 **Tuve detalles para ponerle titulo a este cap, pero bueno ya lo hice.**

 **Eh estado muy atrasado con varios fics, pero intentare avanzar lo mas pronto posible.**

 **A pedido de algunos, el siguiente en actualizar sera el de Kushina.**

 **Una ultima cosa, como se habran dado cuenta, el final de este cap, los deja con dos posibles finales. Se que todos quieren ver el final feliz, pero tengo el otro final en mi mente, asi que depende de ustedes cual final veran primero. Publicare ambos finales, pero primero publicare el que la mayoria escoja y luego el otro final.**

 **Aqui estan las opciones:**

 **\- Naruto intenta tomar el arma**

 **\- Naruto intenta tomar el DVD**

 **Decidan, entre mas pronto, mejor.**

 **Sin mas, gracias por su apoyo. Les agredezco sus comentarios, y sobre todo, su paciencia.**

 **No olviden apoyar nuestra campaña:**

 **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Sin mas, nos veremos pronto.**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


	6. Epilogo

**Mi novia viene de una película de terror**

 **Epilogo: Un amor que trasciende en el tiempo**

Naruto había vivido una vida difícil. Su padre siempre dio todo por su familia y murió de forma trágica. Su madre siempre le brindo fuerza y cariño para anteponerse a los problemas, pero su vida fue robada, todo por la codicia. Ahora, la vida volvía a ser dura, pues había conocido a una linda chica, que también había sufrido un destino trágico por amor, se encontraba de nuevo sufriendo, todo por culpa de Toneri, quien revelo ser el asesino de sus padres. El rubio quería hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho. En ese fugaz momento, en que él se acercaba para tomar los documentos que había firmado, quería derribarlo y acabar con él, pero su prioridad era Hinata, no podía abandonarla. Solo hizo lo que creyó que era lo correcto.

— Di buenas noches perdedor – Toneri levanto su arma contra Naruto listo para dispararle

— ¡Tú serás quien caiga! – Naruto se lanzó contra Toneri, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo

Con mucha fuerza, Naruto logro golpear la mano de Toneri, haciendo que soltara el arma. Pero cuando el rubio pretendía tomarla, escucho el ruido de algo pequeño quebrarse. Con miedo vio como Toneri había tomado el DVD de Hinata y lo había hecho pedazos. La oji perla solo pudo retorcerse en el suelo mientras tosía sangre con mucha fuerza y dolor.

— ¡Maldito! – Naruto se levantó con ira en sus ojos mientras levantaba el arma en alto - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

— Te lo advertí Uzumaki – Toneri se levantó con una mirada de locura – eres una basura que debe estar bajo mis pies…

Un disparo en seco fue lo que se escuchó en el lugar. Naruto había disparado al pecho de Toneri, pero en el lado opuesto a donde estaba su corazón. Naruto volvió a apretar el gatillo del arma, pero esta vez el disparo fue a su estómago, mientras Toneri retrocedía con dolor mientras se acercaba a un vitral detrás suyo sin siquiera notarlo.

— No tienes… las agallas… para matarme… - Toneri se burlaba de Naruto por no querer matarlo de forma adecuada – solo eres… un cobarde…

— Él no, pero yo si – Shion tomo el arma en las manos de Naruto y le disparo de nuevo a Toneri

— ¡Maldita zorra…!

Ese último disparo fue suficiente para hacer que Toneri chocara contra el vitral, destruyéndolo por completo, con una caída detrás de él directo al pavimento, algunos pisos debajo suyo. Una vez que Toneri dejo de ser una molestia para todos, Naruto corrió rápidamente hacia Hinata que seguía retorciéndose de dolor, mientras su cuerpo parecía desaparecer.

— Hinata, no… esto es mi culpa – el rubio intentaba ayudar a la chica mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas – debe haber una forma…

— No Naruto… no hay nada que hacer… - Hinata se aferró al pecho del rubio mientras sentía como su cuerpo desaparecía mas a cada momento – tu eres… muy importante para mi… yo te… amo, Naruto

— Yo también te amo Hinata, no me dejes solo – el rubio la aferraba con fuerza a su pecho mientras lloraba de forma amarga – no quiero perderte…

— Si prometes… amarme por siempre… nunca me iré…

— Te lo prometo Hinata…

Hinata se acercó lentamente hacia Naruto y le dio un profundo beso en los labios. Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, el cuerpo de su amada desapareció, pero su rostro mostro una sonrisa llena de paz. Naruto no hizo más que llorar amargamente mientras Shion lo miraba en silencio, llorando en silencio por la muerte de Hinata. Unas horas después, las declaraciones de Shion permitieron dejar libre de toda culpa a Naruto, mientras los matones que lo habían secuestrado habían sido arrestados. El cuerpo de Toneri fue encontrado junto a los papeles que nunca quiso soltar, pero fue buena suerte que estos declaraban a Naruto como el dueño de su compañía si Toneri fallecía. Naruto solo miraba a los policías y paramédicos correr de un lado a otro mientras los periodistas se dedicaban a grabar todo. En eso, Karin y Shikamaru llegan al lado del rubio, pero al ver el rostro lleno de dolor del muchacho, comprendieron con tristeza como había terminado todo. Karin no hizo más que abrazar a su primo mientras trataba de consolarlo, pero su dolor era inmenso.

— Lo lamento mucho Naruto – decía Shikamaru al lado de su amigo – en verdad…

— Descuida amigo – dijo Naruto estrechando la mano del rubio - no podría ponerse peor

— Ella siempre estará contigo en tu corazón – dijo Karin consolando a su primo

— Nunca voy a olvidarla – Naruto solo pudo aceptar el abrazo que le dio su prima mientras seguía llorando en silencio

Shion veía toda la escena en silencio, mientras se lamentaba por las decisiones que había tomado. Pero ya nada podía hacer. En otro plano muy diferente al de la vida, una silueta femenina parecía caminar en una especie de habitación en blanco. En eso, otra silueta un poco más alta y de aspecto masculino aparece frente a ella. La silueta femenina parecía triste y desolada.

— _¿Lo amas realmente?_ – hablo la silueta masculina con tranquilidad

— _Si, lo amo_ – la silueta femenina se escuchaba triste, desolada – _quiero estar con él por toda la vida_

— _¿Crees que él te esperara?_

— _Si, sé que lo hará. El me lo prometió_

— _Entonces_ – la silueta masculina poso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica mientras sonreía – _espero que seas feliz hija mía. Nos volveremos a ver algún día_

— _Gracias padre_

La silueta femenina de ojos aperlados empezó a desaparecer mientras la silueta frente suyo le sonreía con cariño, deseando que su hija tenga la vida que si merecía.

 **16 años después…**

El atardecer se cernía sobre la ciudad que parecía seguir con el ritmo habitual de la vida. Una secretaria de cabello rubio y largo, caminaba con rumbo a una oficina en lo alto de un gran edificio, que llevaba el nombre de "Industrias Uzumaki", en honor al dueño de la compañía. La chica llevaba unos documentos en su mano mientras en la otra revisaba su celular con tranquilidad. Llego a la entrada de una gran oficina, y al entrar vio a su jefe, de cabellos rubios un poco largos, mientras tecleaba en su computadora, lo que parecían unos archivos muy importantes.

— Le traigo otros documentos para que firme señor…

— Shion, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así – la voz del rubio era seria mientras hacia una seña con su mano para que dejara de hablar – entrégamelos y gracias

— No hay de que – la chica coloco los papeles en el escritorio para después sentarse en la silla delante del mismo - ¿Quieres venir a la pequeña reunión en la casa de Sasuke? Kiba me invito y me dijo que debía invitarte también…

— Gracias, pero no creo poder – el rubio termino de teclear unas cosas mientras guardaba unas cosas en su portafolios

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? – la chica se levantó para retirarse – a ella le hubiera gustado que siguieras tu vida feliz

— Ella era mi felicidad – Naruto rio con sarcasmo para después mirar a la rubia – gracias Shion, pero diles que será para la otra

— Cuídate Naruto – la rubia se despidió amablemente y se retiro de la oficina

Naruto Uzumaki se volvió el jefe de todo aquello que Toneri había robado con engaños y muerte y poco a poco había restaurado el orden de la empresa. Fue reconocido por su habilidad para manejar la empresa con su juventud y poca experiencia. A sus casi 30 años, el rubio seguía soltero, sin ninguna relación, pues le era fiel a su amada oji perla que ahora se encontraba en un lugar mejor. Esa tarde, Naruto conducía con rumbo a su hogar en las afueras de la ciudad, pero al detenerse en un semáforo, algo le hizo mirar hacia un parque que estaba cerca de ahí. El lugar estaba lleno de árboles de hojas verdes o rojas, en señal de como el Otoño estaba cerca. No sabía porque, pero Naruto tuvo la necesidad de caminar por ese lugar y sentir la brisa de la tarde. Se estaciono cerca de ahí y camino sin ningún rumbo. Se detuvo en una banca y se sentó a contemplar el paisaje de ese lugar.

— ¿Disculpe, no le importa si me siento aquí? – una voz femenina llamo la atención del rubio

— Eh, no. Claro que no – el rubio se hizo a un lado mientras veía a la chica

Era una sencilla chica de cabello azulado largo, que cubría su rostro. Llevaba un uniforme escolar, un maletín sencillo y en sus manos unos rollos de canela y una libreta de dibujo. La chica se sentó para después empezar a dibujar con tranquilidad.

— ¿Viene seguido aquí señorita? – pregunto el rubio interesado en el dibujo

— Es mi lugar favorito – la chica dibujaba con tranquilidad – es un buen lugar y muy tranquilo. Espero no incomodarlo señor…

— No soy tan viejo, solo es el traje – Naruto soltó una risita que la chica acompaño de igual forma – me llamo Naruto Uzumaki

— Es un gusto. Sabe, ese nombre me suena muy familiar. Como si ya lo hubiera escuchado antes – la chica levanto su dibujo y se lo mostro al rubio – también lo eh visto en sueños

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el dibujo de la chica. Era un paisaje muy hermoso, donde se apreciaba una pradera llena de flores y de un aire lleno de tranquilidad. Sobre una pequeña colina, se apreciaba a una pareja de jóvenes apreciando el paisaje.

— ¿Lo recuerdas Naruto? – la chica levanto la vista con una risita – yo nunca lo olvidare

— ¿Hinata? – el rubio vio con sorpresa a la chica frente suyo, sobre todo al ver sus ojos aperlados y su sonrisa sincera - ¿Eres tú?

— Claro que soy yo tontito – la chica se acercó al rubio para sentarse en su regazo y darle un beso en la mejilla - ¿Creíste que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente?

— Pero, yo creí que…

— Me tomo tiempo crecer, pero regrese por ti. Y además, cumpliste con tu promesa – la chica se aferró al pecho del rubio mientras suspiraba con tranquilidad

— Por supuesto que la cumplí – Naruto abrazo a la chica con cariño mientras brotaba una pequeña lagrima de tus ojos – yo te iba a esperar, porque solo te amo a ti

— Yo también te amo – la chica solo pudo sonreír mientras una pequeña lagrima de alegría se deslizaba por sus mejillas

— Oye Hinata, ahora que lo pienso – el rubio paso su mano por la cintura de la chica, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido – sigues siendo tan sexy como te recordaba

— Y tú sigues siendo un pervertido sin remedio. Pero te quiero tal y como eres

La paciencia de Naruto había valido toda la pena. Su amada estaba a su lado y aunque la edad parecía ser un inconveniente en su relación, era algo por lo que lucharían, todo por mantener su relación. Una que empezó un DVD de terror.

 **Sin duda la mejor película de terror que vio Naruto en su vida.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Bueno, la espera valio la pena.**

 **Me sobre cargue el cerebro al pensar en el final, tomando en cuenta sus votos.**

 **Espero sinceramente que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios**

 **Gracias por su paciencia**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


	7. Epilogo Secreto

**Mi novia viene de una película de terror**

 **Epilogo: Una vida a tu lado**

Naruto había vivido una vida difícil. Su padre siempre dio todo por su familia y murió de forma trágica. Su madre siempre le brindo fuerza y cariño para anteponerse a los problemas, pero su vida fue robada, todo por la codicia. Ahora, la vida volvía a ser dura, pues había conocido a una linda chica, que también había sufrido un destino trágico por amor, se encontraba de nuevo sufriendo, todo por culpa de Toneri, quien revelo ser el asesino de sus padres. El rubio quería hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho. En ese fugaz momento, en que él se acercaba para tomar los documentos que había firmado, quería derribarlo y acabar con él, pero su prioridad era Hinata, no podía abandonarla. Solo hizo lo que creyó que era lo correcto.

— Di buenas noches perdedor – Toneri levanto su arma contra Naruto listo para dispararle

— ¡Tú serás quien caiga! – Naruto se lanzó contra Toneri, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo

En eso, dos disparos en seco se escucharon. Hinata y Shion vieron con miedo como Naruto caía de espaldas al suelo mientras en sus costados tenía dos heridas de bala. Pero en sus manos, se encontraba el DVD de Hinata, totalmente intacto.

— Fuiste un estúpido – Toneri se levantó con pesar mientras volvía a levantar el arma contra Naruto – el siguiente tiro será en tu cabeza

— ¡No te dejare! – Shion corrió a toda prisa contra Toneri y logro arrebatarle el arma con fuerza para pasar a apuntarle al peli blanco

— ¿Qué crees que haces estúpida zorra? – Toneri se levantó con una risa de burla mientras Shion le apuntaba, viendo como sus manos temblaban por los nervios – deja de jugar y dame el arma…

Shion disparo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. En eso, Toneri empezó a retorcerse en dolor al recibir el disparo en su rodilla izquierda para después arrastrarse.

— ¡Maldita zorra! – Toneri decidió escapar sin soltar los papeles que había firmado Naruto

— ¡Naruto! – Hinata se levantó rápidamente para ir al lado del rubio que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú salvaste mi DVD…

— Todo por ti… eres muy especial para mi… - Naruto no soltaba el DVD de su pecho mientras sentía un gran dolor en donde las balas lo habían atravesado

— Naruto… - Hinata poso su mano donde estaba la herida, sin poder hacer nada

— Ya llame a Emergencias – Shion guardo su celular para ponerse al lado de Naruto – no tardaran en llegar. Pero Toneri escapo

— No importa… es mejor así… - Naruto acaricio la mejilla de la chica fantasma mientras un poco de sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios – no quería… perder de nuevo a alguien más en mi vida

— Naruto, no dejare que esto se quede así – la peli azul se levantó con ira en sus ojos para mirar a Shion – cuídalo, regreso en un momento

— Espera… ¿Qué harás Hinata?

— Lo que debí hacer hace mucho – la peli azul se retiró después de sonreírle a Naruto

Mientras tanto, en el estacionamiento del gran edificio, Toneri intentaba llegar a su auto con mucho dolor en su pierna sin querer soltar los documentos en su mano. Había llegado al sótano de su edificio y ya casi llegaba a su destino. En eso, las luces empezaron a parpadear, sin dar oportunidad de que se distinguiera algo. En eso, el peli blanco ve una silueta en las sombras con la forma de una chica. La silueta desaparecía con cada parpadeo de la luz para re aparecer en otro lugar diferente, confundiendo y poniendo nervioso a Toneri.

— ¡No me asustas Hinata! – grito Toneri tratando de seguir su camino - ¡Mas te vale que te alejes de mí…!

— ¿No tienes miedo Toneri? – la voz de Hinata resonaba en todo el lugar mientras se escuchaban susurros fantasmales por todo el lugar – **deberías temer**

En eso, Toneri vio como el panorama del lugar cambiaba, ahora mostrando un bosque oscuro, y en el centro del lugar, había un pozo de agua, similar al lugar donde él había lanzado a Hinata. Toneri se acercó con miedo a ese lugar y podía escuchar como alguien gruñía desde el fondo del pozo. Al llegar al borde, se asomó con lentitud y pudo ver como una silueta femenina escalaba con velocidad. Toneri retrocedió con miedo, pero el dolor en su pierna le hizo tropezar y ver como desde el pozo salía Hinata, con su cabello totalmente mojado, cubriendo su rostro. Toda su piel se veía arrugada y pálida, como si se estuviera pudriendo y sus manos se estiraron hacia el peli blanco, que palidecía al ver a la chica.

— No me vas a arrebatar aquello por lo que luchado en toda mi vida – Toneri no soltaba los papeles en sus brazos mientras retrocedía con dolor

— **No quiero esos papeles** – Hinata levanto su rostro, revelando una mirada de ultratumba con sus ojos agrietados - **¡QUIERO-TU-VIDA!**

— ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

Unos minutos después, las autoridades llegaron, seguidos de una ambulancia. Naruto era subido a la ambulancia, pero estaba totalmente inconsciente y los paramédicos no podían detener la hemorragia de la herida. Pero lo más impresionante, fue que Naruto nunca quiso soltar el DVD en sus manos. En el estacionamiento del sótano, encontraron el cuerpo de Toneri, el cual yacía muerto, con un rostro que expresaba terror, como si la vida de su cuerpo hubiera sido extraída por completo y a la fuerza. Gracias a la declaración de Shion, todos los matones de Toneri fueron arrestados por secuestro, a excepción de Itachi, que fue declarado inocente. Shikamaru y Karin recibieron los documentos que había robado Toneri, los cuales ponían a Naruto Uzumaki como el único dueño de la compañía, claro si el sobrevivía de la herida de bala en su cuerpo. Escondida a lo lejos de toda la gente, Hinata veía a la gente venir de aquí y allá para atender el asunto, pero su mayor preocupación era Naruto. Podía sentir como su fuerza vital desaparecía poco a poco. Temía lo peor, que su muerte llegara. Cuando se disponía a estar a su lado, una luz brillante la cubrió por completo y la cegó solo unos instantes. Al abrir sus ojos, vio frente suyo a su padre, el cual le sonreía con cariño.

— Hola Hinata – el hombre parecía estar tranquilo y feliz

— Padre, yo sé que falle, pero no pude hacerlo – Hinata bajo la mirada con tristeza mientras pensaba en una sola persona – me eh enamorado de Naruto y no sería capaz de arrebatarle la vida. Él no se lo merece…

— Tranquila mi niña, no estoy aquí por eso – Hiashi poso su mano sobre el hombro de su hija para calmarla – tu misión era tomar la vida de alguien, para volver al DVD…

— Pero vi lo que hiciste, en especial por nuestro hijo

Hinata miro detrás de ella el origen de una voz femenina. Se sorprendió al descubrir a una mujer de cabellos rojos y hermosa figura, usando un vestido de color blanco. A su lado, se encontraba un hombre con un traje de blanco y cabellos rubios alborotados. Eran los padres de Naruto.

— Tomaste la vida de aquel que tomo la tuya, la nuestra y la de tu padre – dijo Minato con una sonrisa – cumpliste con tu cometido, pero trajiste justicia a nuestras almas

— Pero sobre todas las cosas, encontraste alivio al corazón de mi pequeño Naruto y al tuyo – Kushina se acercó a la peli azul y la abrazo con cariño mientras unas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas – gracias Hinata

— Él fue quien conquisto mi corazón – Hinata empezó a llorar mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la mujer – pero, si tengo que volver al DVD, yo no quiero irme. No aceptaría separarme de él

— Y no lo harás mi pequeña – Hiashi poso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija, para que fuera rodeada por una pequeña luz brillante – tu alma se ha librado del peso que te ataba al DVD, eres libre. Puedes vivir una nueva vida al lado de tu amado

— ¿De verdad? – la sorpresa en el rostro de Hinata era inmensa mientras sentía como la vida se apoderaba de su cuerpo

— Por favor Hinata, cuida de nuestro hijo – Kushina sonrió con ternura para después mostrar una sonrisa traviesa – y por favor, quiero unos lindos nietos

— ¡¿Qué?! – el rostro de la oji perla se ruborizo mientras empezaba a desaparecer de ese espacio en blanco

— Le diré a tu madre que te encuentras bien – dijo Hiashi despidiéndose de su hija

En eso, Hinata por fin desapareció, regresando a la vida por completo. Unas horas después, en el hospital de la ciudad. Naruto se encontraba recostado en una cama de hospital. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Hinata, que se encontraba a su lado, con algunas lágrimas de preocupación.

— Hola chica linda – Naruto levanto su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de la chica - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso ya me morí?

— No mi amor, estas vivo al igual que yo – la chica tomo la mano del rubio y la froto contra su mejilla - ¿lo sientes?

— Se siente… cálido – el rubio intento levantarse, pero aun sentía dolor en su cuerpo

— Descansa por favor – Hinata intento detenerlo, pero el rubio no parecía detenerse

— No quiero que esto sea un sueño y despierte… - Naruto fue detenido cuando Hinata se acercó a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, llenos de cariño - ¿eso fue…?

— Fue real mi amor. Te amo – la chica se aferró al pecho de su amado mientras se acurrucaba a su lado en la camilla – y nunca me separare de ti… ¡Kya! ¿Qué haces?

— Solo quiero asegurarme – el rubio había deslizado su mano por la espalda de la chica para acariciar su trasero – sí. Esto es real

— Eres un pervertido – la chica solo lo miro con un puchero, pero después lo volvió a besar – me gusta que seas así conmigo

— Solo contigo, con nadie más – el rubio devolvió el beso en los labios a su amada y la acerco a su pecho – te amo Hinata

La chica solo pudo aferrarse al pecho de Naruto, mientras se fundían en un sueño tranquilizador que los dejo descansar por primera vez en su vida. Lo que no notaron ellos, fue que en la mesita al lado de la cama, el DVD que pertenecía a Hinata, desaparecía lentamente.

 **10 años después**

La empresa del Remolino, anteriormente llamada la empresa Otsutsuki había prosperado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Después de la tiranía de su anterior jefe, la nueva dirección se mostró más amable y brindo mucho apoyo a sus empleados, después de todo gozaba de una buena fortuna.

— Disculpe jefe, le traía los últimos documentos de la reunión – una chica de cabello rubio corto y con ropa de secretaria llego a la oficina del jefe de la empresa

— Shion, sabes que me pone incomodo que me digas así – una pequeña risita fue lo que recibió la chica mientras el sujeto guardaba unas cosas en su portafolio – déjalos en mi escritorio y los revisare mañana

— Veo que tienes prisa por irte a casa – Shion dejo las carpetas para después salir de la oficina – Naruto, gracias de nuevo por esta segunda oportunidad

— No tienes nada que agradecer. Me ayudaste a mí y a Hinata antes y ya todo quedo perdonado. Ahora ve a divertirte con Kiba, creo que te espera

— Si, gracias – la chica salió del lugar nerviosa mientras el mencionado ya estaba afuera de la oficina esperando a la chica

Después de su testimonio en contra de los secuestradores de Naruto, Shion fue puesta en libertad condicional, para después ser liberada de toda acusación gracias a que Naruto no presento cargos contra la chica. Y después de mucho pensarlo y varios ruegos de la chica, Naruto la contrato en su oficina, con la promesa de no volver a coquetear con más de un hombre. Fue una suerte que Kiba llenara el vacío en el corazón de la chica. Naruto regresaba a su nueva casa en una zona residencial con tranquilidad después de un largo día de trabajo. Pero al abrir la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

— ¡Buuuu, te asuste! – un pequeño de cabellos rubios salto sobre Naruto desde el suelo

— Boruto, ya te he dicho que no atravieses las paredes – dijo Naruto agarrando a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba – además, no me asustaste

— ¡Oh rayos! Creí que esta vez sí lo lograría – el pequeño rubio que compartía una cierta similitud con Naruto, solo hizo un pequeño puchero mientras aceptaba el abrazo – bienvenido papa…

— ¡Papi! – ambos rubios miran al origen de una voz de niña pequeña

Naruto y Boruto ven a una pequeña de cabello azul y ojos azules corriendo sobre el techo para saltar sobre el pecho de su padre y hermano y caer al suelo con ternura.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa papi! – la pequeña de cabello azul se aferró al pecho de Naruto con cariño

— ¡Boruto, Himawari! Su padre está cansado, déjenlo llegar tranquilo a casa – una voz femenina llego a la entrada

Los tres vieron llegar a una hermosa mujer de cabello azulado un poco largo, mientras usaba un mandil blanco, sobre sus ropas de ama de casa. La mujer de ojos perlas se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso en los labios corto, pero con cariño.

— Niños, vallan a lavarse las manos porque la cena ya está lista – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

— ¡Si mami! – Boruto se fue atravesando las paredes mientras Himawari corría por el techo con alegría

— Aun no puedo creer que tengan tus poderes – dijo Naruto con una risita abrazando a su esposa

— Bueno, de ti heredaron esa energía – la mujer se aferró a su pecho con cariño – bienvenido a casa cariño. ¿Quieres cenar o tomar un baño primero o…?

— Creo que prefiero cenarte a ti – el rubio le dio un ligero apretón al trasero de su amada mientras sonreía con perversión

— ¡Na-Naruto! – la oji perla se ruborizo mientras se mostraba nerviosa y apenada – no ahora, los niños…

— De acuerdo, pero en mis sueños si me gustaría algo "divertido"

— Después de la fantasía de "Enfermera Sexy"… - la chica solo se ruborizo mientras se acercaba a su esposo – bien, pero no exageres

— Por eso te amo cariño

Naruto volvió a besar a su esposa, que le devolvió el beso, para después escuchar como sus hijos corrían con rumbo al comedor. Después de todo lo que habían vivido, Naruto y Hinata habían formado una singular familia, pero eran totalmente felices. Quien iba pensar que el rubio encontraría al amor de su vida en un DVD maldito.

 **Sin duda, una película de terror que cambio su vida por completo.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **¿Que significa esto? ¿Otro Epilogo?**

 **Bueno, les habia dicho que este fic tendria dos finales diferentes, en base de sus desiciones. pero definitivamente este es el final.**

 **Espero les guste este otro panorama.**

 **Les doy las gracias por su apoyo, sus opiniones y su cariño.**

 **Les agradezco por todo y esten atentos a otros fics nuevos, actualizaciones, etc.**

 **Ademas, me gustaria invitarlos a que me den sus peticiones para futuros proyectos o algun One shot.**

 **Ahora empezare a extender mi panorama, como My Hero Academy o Nanatzu no Taisai**

 **Gracias de nuevo, y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, se despide de ustedes**

 **¡Paz!**


	8. Especial Halloween

**Mi novia viene de una película de terror**

 **Especial: Mi vida con mi Familia de Terror**

Noche de brujas había llegado a la residencia Uzumaki, donde el atardecer se hacía presente en la ciudad y ponía a todos los niños emocionados para ir a pedir dulces. Y eso no era la excepción para Boruto y Himawari, que se estaban preparando mientras escogían algunos disfraces que su madre había preparado para ellos. En la alcoba principal se encontraba Hinata arreglándose con un lindo vestido de fiesta de tono lavanda que resaltaba su bella y sexy figura a pesar de la edad. Al mirarse al espejo, simplemente se sorprendió al pensar en la vida que tenía en estos momentos, todo gracias al cariño y amor que le había brindado Naruto. Al mirar su cómoda, pudo ver la foto del día de su boda y no pudo evitar recordar ese maravilloso día en compañía de las personas que se habían convertido en su familia.

 **Flashback**

Los pétalos de cerezos caían sobre el altar donde Naruto y Hinata habían dicho sus votos matrimoniales donde confirmaban con fuerza el amor mutuo que los había unido hace al menos unos años cuando el rubio le había protegido y ayudado a librarse de la maldición que le había aquejado por su fatídica muerte a manos de Toneri Otsutsuki. Hinata tenía sus mejillas cubiertas de un hermoso rubor acompañado del brillo de sus ojos aperlados mientras apreciaba a su galante amante, que estaba a solo unos segundos de convertirse en su esposo. Naruto se encontraba en una situación similar, pues no dejaba de apreciar la belleza de su amada, en especial en ese hermoso vestido blanco de novia, que no solo era sencillo y elegante, sino que resaltaba su bella figura, producto de su belleza natural.

— Si hay alguien que tenga algún motivo para que esta pareja no deba unirse en santo matrimonio – hablo el padre en frente de la pareja – que hable ahora o calle para siempre

— Dudo que alguien lo haga – hablo Shikamaru al lado de su novia Temari, mientras Hinata lanzo una mirada de ultratumba a todas las mujeres que sabía que estaban solteras en su boda

— ¡Hinata, deja de mirarme! – hablo Shion que estaba sentada al fondo junto a Kiba que reía de forma nerviosa

— Solo quería prevenir – respondió Hinata con seriedad

— Mejor apresure esto Padre, o mi futura esposa se enojará, de veras – hablo Naruto tomando las manos de Hinata

— De acuerdo, por el poder que se me fue impuesto, los declaro marido y mujer – hablo el Padre a todos los presentes – puedes besar a la novia

Sin esperar otra indicación, Naruto se acercó a la peli azul y le dio un profundo beso que ella continuo, mientras todos los presentes aplaudían para celebrar por la unión de esta singular pareja. La fiesta que vino después fue agradable y de lo más normal, felicitaciones y buenos deseos para su futura vida juntos. Antes de que la celebración terminara, se procedió al lanzamiento de ramo, para el cual Hinata había preparado uno especial con rosas blancas, pero atadas con un listón negro, el cual ella había insistido en colocar ella misma.

— ¿Están listas? – Hinata vio detrás suyo a todas sus nuevas amigas e invitadas listas para tomar el ramo – esto sí que será especial

— ¿Por qué insististe mucho en este ramo Hinata? – pregunto Naruto un poco dudoso

— Nada en especial querido. ¡A la una, a las dos, a las tres! – Hinata lanzo el ramo con fuerza, alcanzando una gran altura - ¡Quien lo atrape sufrirá una gran maldición!

Las mujeres que se habían estado empujando con la esperanza de atrapar el ramo, se alejaron al escuchar las palabras de Hinata, para evitar tomar el ramo. Lástima para Shion que no logro apartarse a tiempo y al momento de levantar la vista, solo alcanzo a ver como el ramo caía en sus manos, dejando atónitos a todos. En las mesas, Shino le hablo a Kiba que conversaba con algunos de sus amigos.

— Oye Kiba, Shion atrapo el ramo

— ¡¿En serio?! – Kiba se mostró entre fastidiado y nervioso – genial, ahora no me dejara de insistir con que le proponga matrimonio

— No creo que debas preocuparte con eso – hablo Sai que miraba la pista de baile con risa

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kiba se fijó que en la pista estaba Shion llorando con amargura y con su maquillaje todo corrido mientras Yakumo intentaba animarle. Al acercarse, lo único que podía escuchar Kiba por parte de su novia era que iba a morir.

— Hinata… - Naruto miro con seriedad a su esposa, quien solo se burlaba, hasta que suspiro con pesar

— Está bien – Hinata se acercó a la rubia mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas – perdón Shion, estaba bromeando. No existe alguna maldición ni nada de eso. Solo quería reírme un poco

— Eres muy cruel Hinata – Shion no pudo evitar reír con nervios mientras seguía gimoteando – graciosa, pero cruel

— Ya tranquila, sé que te animara – Hinata se acercó al oído de la rubia para susurrarle algo, que pareció levantarle los ánimos

Sin esperar más, Shion tomo el lazo negro del ramo y se lo ato a la muñeca derecha de Kiba, y al hacerlo, este se volvió rojo. Kiba solo se mostró confundido mientras Shion le miraba con una sonrisa siniestra mientras decía: _"El Listón Rojo del Destino ahora está atado a ti"_. Esa noche, los recién casados fueron llevados en limosina al hotel donde pasarían su luna de miel toda una semana, el cual tenía una preciosa vista al mar que podía verse desde el Pent-house donde se hospedaría la pareja. Al llegar, Naruto realizaba una llamada a servicio al cuarto pidiendo unas cosas, mientras Hinata aun llevando su vestido de novia, se acercó al balcón donde tuvo una increíble vista del cielo estrellado, que también se reflejaba en el mar. Naruto se acercó detrás suyo para atraparla en sus brazos.

— ¿Disfrutando la vista, señora Uzumaki?

— Es tan, maravilloso – Hinata miro hacia arriba para ver los ojos azules de Naruto – aun no puedo creer que todo esto sea real. Siento que podría abrir los ojos en cualquier momento, y estaría dentro del DVD nuevamente

— Esto es real Hinata, estamos aquí y hemos unido nuestras vidas para siempre – el rubio acerco a su esposa para besarla, mientras le abrazaba con cariño – y esta noche, será la mejor de todas

— Lo sé, señor Uzumaki – la peli azul empezó a seguir los cariñitos de su amado, los cuales empezaron a subir de tono, hasta que un timbre de la puerta los detuvo

— ¡Servicio al cuarto! – se escuchó la voz de un empleado que llamaba desde el otro lado

— Ponte cómoda querida, tengo algo especial para esta noche – el rubio le dio una sonrisa traviesa a Hinata, quien solo se rio mientras se dirigía a la alcoba principal

Naruto le abrió al empleado que traía un pequeño carrito el cual metió en la pequeña entrada para dejar el pedido del rubio.

— Muy bien, son dos botellas de vino especial de nuestro hotel, algunos postres especiales y las reservaciones para el servicio de Spa del hotel – hablaba el empleado revisando su lista - ¿Necesitara algo más para esta noche caballero?

— Seria todo, muchas gracias – Naruto firmo el recibo y dejo una gran propina en el recibo – toma algo por tu buen trabajo

— Gracias caballero, disfrute de su noche

— Te aseguro que lo hare, y te sugiero que no te asustes por el ruido que se puede escuchar

— No se preocupe, en este hotel se han escuchado muchas cosas extrañas entre parejas. Ya no hay nada que pueda sorprenderme

— Te puedo apostar 100 grandes a que te sorprenderé

— Dinero fácil caballero – el empleado estrecho la mano de Naruto y se retiró de la alcoba con una sonrisa de orgullo

Naruto sirvió dos copas de vino luego de haberse retiro su saco y chaleco negro y se dirigió a la alcoba, donde no pudo más que sorprenderse y sentirse muy excitado al ver a Hinata recostada y esperándole. Ella ahora solo vestía una muy sexy lencería blanca que ella había estado usando debajo de su vestido de novia. Sus blancas y delicadas piernas se movían con delicadeza mientras sus generosos pechos eran presionados por Hinata que le invitaba a recostarse a su lado.

— Brindemos princesa – Naruto el entrego la copa a Hinata que la tomo con delicadeza – por esta increíble noche, en que te convertiste en mi esposa

— Salud por nosotros y por nuestra felicidad, que tanto nos merecíamos – ambos cruzaron sus bebidas y tomaron todo el vino, el cual fue delicioso para ambos

Sin esperar más tiempo, bajaron las luces y empezaron a besarse con lujuria y pasión mientras se recostaban en la cama. Hinata se sentó sobre la entrepierna de Naruto para desvestirlo, mientras este besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus pechos, haciendo que, con cada roce y presión, la peli azul soltara gemidos cada vez más intensos. Lo que la parejita no notaba, es que todas las luces en el hotel parpadeaban de vez en cuando al ritmo de los gemidos de Hinata, los cuales también eran escuchados por todos los residentes, aunque estos sonaban como lamentos y murmullos fantasmales.

— Naruto, déjame complacerte – la peli azul recostó a su amado y se colocó en sima suyo para presionar su miembro con sus pechos - ¿Siempre eres así de imponente?

— Solo contigo preciosa – el rubio paso sus manos por las piernas de Hinata con delicadeza, acercándose a su intimidad ya húmeda – veo que no soy el único ansioso en estos momentos

La pareja empezó con el sexo oral mutuo, sin darse cuenta que con cada estimulación que recibía Hinata, las luces en el hotel parpadeaban con fuerza mientras un aire de excitación y calor llenaba a todos los residentes y empleados del hotel. En la cama, Naruto empezó a penetrar a su amada mientras ella estaba recostada disfrutando del éxtasis de ese delicioso sexo.

— Naruto, no te detengas – Hinata abrazo con sus piernas a su amado mientras leves gemidos

— Estas muy apretada – el rubio se inclinó hacia los pechos de la peli azul para saborearlos y darle leves mordidas que hacían que la excitación aumentara

— ¡Naruto, termina dentro de mí! ¡Me vengo!

— ¡Tómalo todo Hinata!

— ¡Hyaaaaa!

El grito de éxtasis de Hinata cubrió todo el Pent-house, pero afuera de sus paredes, en lugar de un grito de placer, fue un grito fantasmagórico que sacudió todo el hotel por completo. Por desgracia para los huéspedes y empleados, su tormento duro toda la noche, pero siendo diferentes en cada ocasión. Cuando Naruto estocaba a Hinata por detrás, sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de bestias salvajes; cuando Hinata cabalgaba sobre Naruto, sus movimientos no solo agitaban su cama, sino también todas las habitaciones del hotel; cuando se decidieron por hacer sexo anal, los movimientos y gritos de Hinata se convirtieron en sentimientos y sensaciones de dolor y miedo que eran transmitidos por Hinata. La desgracia de todos los residentes fue que eso se repitió toda la semana que estuvieron hospedados la pareja, y cada mañana, el encargado que realizaba el servicio al cuarto, había pagado la apuesta con pesar, pero admitiendo que esa experiencia había sido única en su tipo.

 **Flashback fin**

Al recordar esa semana, Hinata solo se rio de como su luna de miel termino con un pent-house embrujado, donde la gente hablaba de gemidos y murmullos fantasmales que se escuchaban en las noches. Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su pequeña hija llego a su habitación atravesando la pared con emoción.

— Himawari, ya te dije que no atravieses las paredes o podrías chocar con algo

— Lo siento mami – la pequeña se disculpó rápidamente para después mostrar dos ropas en sus manos - ¿Qué me debo poner? ¿El de brujita o el de princesa girasol?

— Mama, dile a Hima que debe causar miedo, no risa – al lugar llego Boruto con un traje elegante como vampiro – debe usar el de brujita

— Pero tú quieres usar ese de vampiro para impresionar a Sarada…

— ¡No es cierto mentirosa!

— Ya niños, no peleen – Hinata calmo a sus hijos para después tomar los disfraces de su hija – hija, ¿Cuál te gusta más?

— El de Princesa Girasol. A mi Tía Shion le gustó mucho cuando me lo compro

— Entonces usa ese, lo importante es que se diviertan este día. Ahora vallan a terminar sus disfraces, porque su padre y su tía Shion no tardaran en llegar

— ¡Si!

Los niños se fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones para terminar con sus disfraces mientras Hinata terminaba de arreglarse para la fiesta de la empresa de Naruto que terminaría con una fiesta de Halloween. Fue bueno que Shion estuviera disponible para cuidar a sus hijos esta noche, pues su esposo Kiba había salido en un viaje de negocios y eso le dejaba la noche libre. La madre peli azul no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esa noche hace un año, en que aquella a quien logro convertir en una amiga, también se había ganado el cariño y respeto de sus hijos.

 **Flashback**

Muchos crearían que tomar el control de una gran empresa como las Empresas Remolino será fácil, pero el camino para llegar a donde se encontraba Naruto había sido un camino lleno de tropiezos y muchos asuntos legales que fueron difíciles en sus primeros años. Después de todo, para muchos había sido muy ilógico que la segunda heredera de las empresas, Hinata Hyuga, apareciera repentinamente después de que se había declarado su defunción años atrás. Y en la actualidad, aunque ya los asuntos legales se habían esfumado en casi su totalidad, existían rivales que aun querían quitarles ese puesto. Esa noche en particular, debían hacer un viaje a una reunión legal con ayuda de sus abogados para terminar los últimos trámites, y aunque no había prohibiciones a esa reunión, no sería bueno llevar a los niños a un asunto muy serio. Con eso en mente, solo había una solución para este problema, aunque esto a Hinata no le gustara.

— Sigo insistiendo que hubiera sido mejor que Karin los cuidara – repitió Hinata por quinta vez desde la sala con pesar – ella es más confiable

— Y yo te repito que ella no puede en estos momentos, de veras – respondió Naruto con pesar mientras revisaba unos documentos en su portafolio – Karin ya hizo mucho y estaba fuera de la ciudad. Y como Temari debe quedarse con su hijo Shikadai que tiene varicela, no hay alguien más que nos ayude. Ya suficiente está haciendo Shikamaru con acompañarnos a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros

— Ya lo sé – Hinata solo bufo como una niña pequeña mientras revisaba la cena que había preparado para sus hijos – pero, ¿Por qué Shion?

— Es confiable y con esto te probara que puede ser una buena amiga. Además, estaba libre porque Kiba está en un viaje de negocios

— Si no pudo aguantar mis bromas en su despedida de soltera, dudo que pueda cuidar a mis pequeños hijos

— ¿Hablas de la fiesta en donde llenaste toda la sala de espíritus y luego ahuyentaste a los bailarines con una de tus transformaciones?

— En mi defensa, no debieron darme de ese vino extra fuerte. Y ellas dijeron que me soltara

— Como sea, ya está hecho – Naruto cerro su portafolio y miro el reloj – ya no debe tardar, ¡Boruto, Himawari, vengan acá!

— ¡Ya vamos papi!

Los pequeños bajaron de su habitación con pijamas. Boruto tenía un pequeño videojuego en sus manos y Hima un peluche en forma de panda el cual abrazaba con fuerza.

— Muy bien niños, su niñera ya viene en camino – hablo Naruto hacia sus hijos con seriedad – solo será por la noche, para mañana estaremos aquí de nuevo, como a las 8 de la mañana, de veras

— ¿Lo juras papi? – Hima se mostró nerviosa para después ver a su madre - ¿Cómo es la niñera?

— ¿Es como la tía Yakumo que se asustó con nuestros poderes? – dijo Boruto con una risita

— No, ella es más malvada y más miedosa – rio Hinata al recordar el trauma de la delicada Yakumo

— No es malvada, antes si, pero ya cambio – Naruto escucho el timbre de la puerta y se acercó a abrirla – y no quiero nada de travesuras con ella

— Si papi – los niños solo negaron con pesar mientras su niñera llegaba

Al abrir la puerta, llego Shion con sus ropas de oficina, su bolso y celular en mano. Se veía un poco cansada, pero en su otra mano llevaba un café que parecía acababa de comprar.

— Gracias de nuevo por esto Shion. Te lo agradezco

— No te preocupes Naruto, si puedo ayudarte me sentiré complacida – Shion vio que Hinata le veía con sospecha, lo que la hizo suspirar – y realmente me ayudaría un poquito el dinero extra

— Ya decía yo – Hinata rodo los ojos con burla

— Bien, niños quiero revisar que no les falte nada para hacer sus tareas en lo que llega el taxi

— ¡Si papi! – los niños se fueron detrás de su padre, pero Boruto se escondió detrás del sillón para escuchar a su mamá y a la niñera

— Hinata, créeme que no hubiera querido causarte más molestias, pero…

— Naruto confía en ti, él sabe depositar bien su confianza – Hinata suspiro con pesar mientras miraba a la rubia – y yo sé que ya no eres aquella mujer que nos fastidio antes. Pero es difícil para mí confiar al nivel de Naruto

— Con esto te probare que puedo ser de confianza para ti, cuidare bien de tus niños. Además, me gustaría saber cómo es cuidarlos para cuando yo tenga mis hijos

— Bien, de acuerdo. Pero te lo advierto – Hinata mostro una mirada tenebrosa mientras señalaba a Shion – si llego y mis hijos no están felices, ni siquiera en tus sueños estarás a salvo de mi ira. **¿Fui-clara?**

— C-como el cristal – Shion trago duro al escuchar la amenaza de la peli azul

Lástima para ella que Boruto había escuchado esa advertencia y ya tenía un plan para deshacerse de la niñera y hacer que sus padres no volvieran a dejarlos solos. Después de que la pareja se fuera, Shion se ofreció a preparar la cena para los niños. Fue una gran sorpresa para ellos que la chica tuviera buen talento para la cocina y les preparara algo delicioso. Después de cenar y de ver un poco la televisión mientras Shion conversaba en ratos con Hima, dieron las 9 de la noche y Shion se dispuso a apagar la televisión.

— Bien niños, es hora de dormir. Vallan a lavarse los dientes y luego a su habitación

— ¡Muy bien! – Hima corrió al baño mientras Boruto seguía jugando con su videojuego

— Lo siento pequeño Boruto, pero ya debes ir a dormir

— Mamá siempre me deja jugar con mi videojuego hasta tarde

— Qué curioso, tu padre me dijo que si mencionabas a tu madre sobre ese tipo de cosas seria mentira

— No tienes pruebas de eso…

— "Si Boruto dice que Hinata le da permiso de hacer algo, es porque es mentira" – Shion reprodujo un audio en su celular con la voz de Naruto, lo que hizo que el pequeño rubio se molestara – buen intento pequeño travieso

Shion le quito el juego y lo coloco sobre un librero muy alto y llevo al pequeño al lavabo donde Hima ya estaba lavándose los dientes. Shion fue a revisar la habitación que compartían para revisar el lugar, mientras los niños se quedaban solos.

— Hay que deshacernos de la niñera – dijo Boruto con enojo con su cepillo de dientes en su boca

— Pero, ella es muy buena – dijo Hima de forma inocente – me ayudo a hacer un bonito dibujo para cuando papi regrese

— ¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasa? Si ella nos cuida bien, papá y mamá podrán salir de casa cuando quieran y no los veremos nunca mas

— ¡Oh no! – Hima se puso nerviosa y luego puso un semblante serio - ¿Cuál es tu plan hermano

Con una sonrisa malévola, Boruto le dijo algunas ideas a su inocente hermanita. Unos minutos después, Boruto ya había sido arropado por Shion, y luego se dirigió a Hima, pero ella se veía nerviosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

— ¿Puedes revisar debajo de mi cama? – Hima señalo con miedo el lugar – tengo miedo de que haya un monstruo feo

— Muy bien pequeña, no te preocupes – Shion le sonrió para asomarse debajo de la cama, pero se sorprendió al ver a otra Hima debajo de la cama muy asustada

— Hay un monstruo arriba de mi cama – dijo la segunda Hima mientras abrazaba su peluche con fuerza

— Buen intento niños – Shion saco a la Hima debajo de la cama y sobre ella estaba Boruto riéndose por la broma – buena transformación, pero olvidaste que tu hermana nunca suelta su peluche

— Al menos lo intente. Creo que nos merecemos una hora más de televisión, ¿no crees?

— Tal vez, pero no en mi guardia – Shion arropo a Hima y luego volvió a hacerlo con Boruto para después acercarse a la puerta – ya deben dormir, pero si necesitan algo, estaré en la sala. Buenas noches niños

— ¡Rayos! – cuando Shion salió con las luces apagadas, Boruto se descobijo y se cruzó de brazos

— La Tía Shion es muy lista – dijo Hima con sorpresa mientras se sentaba en su cama - ¿Ahora que hermano?

— Tengo otra idea que me enseño mamá – sonrió Boruto con malicia mientras sacaba un teléfono móvil escondido en su almohada

Varios minutos después, Shion se encontraba en la sala con suave música de relajación mientras leía un libro sobre: "Trabajo de niñera para tontos" para aprender un poco más. En eso, escucho el teléfono de la cocina sonar y se levantó a atenderlo, pero antes de contestar vio en el identificador que la llamada provenía desde el interior de la casa.

— ¿Hola? – Shion escucho una profunda respiración de alguien del otro lado - ¿Quién habla?

— … ¿Has visto si duermen los niños? – se escuchó la voz de alguien siniestro, pero al fondo se escuchó una risita infantil

— No, no los eh visto – Shion negó con risa para después ver el videojuego de Boruto en sus manos – lo que estoy viendo es el videojuego de un niño travieso y una opción en la pantalla que dice "Borrar partida: Si/No…"

— ¡No, estaba por enfrentar al jefe final! – el grito se Boruto se escuchó en la línea y desde el segundo piso - … rayos

— Buen intento pequeñín, pero ya debes estar dormido – respondió Shion con burla – y dile a Hima que no pierda al Sr. Panda

— … bien – Boruto respondió resignado y colgó

Shion recordó bien que a Hinata le gustaban las películas clásicas de terror y supuso que se las había enseñado a sus hijos, así que decidió buscar algo más de información para prepararse. Varios minutos después, Shion seguía revisando algunas cosas en su guía de niñera mientras preparaba unas palomitas para pasar la noche, hasta que vuelve a escuchar que suena el teléfono de la cocina. Sabiendo que podrían ser de nuevo los niños, decidió contestar y seguirles la broma.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Te gustan las películas de terror? – es escucho una voz distorsionada al otro lado

— Pues si me gustan, pero solo cuando estoy aburrida. ¿A ti te gustan las películas de terror?

— Sí, me gustan algunas, como la de niños siendo poseídos, o muñecos que cobran vida – hablaba la voz con burla intentando asustar a Shion

— Sabes, hay una que me gusta mucho, ¿Te digo como se llama?

— Sorpréndeme

— Se llama, "Sé que siguen despiertos desde hace una hora y les contare a sus padres" – al decir eso, la voz trago duro y colgó la línea – sí, es mi favorita

Shion colgó el teléfono y se fue a la sala a ver la televisión, pero empezaron a escucharse pasitos y risitas por todas partes, lo que empezó a molestar a la chica rubia. En eso volvió a escuchar un timbre, pero se relajó al ver que era su celular, en especial porque era el número de su novio Kiba.

— _Hola nena, ¿Qué tal tu noche?_

— Dame una prueba de que eres Kiba – Shion le hablo con sospecha y enojo

— _¿Por qué me pides…? ¡Ah, ya entiendo!_ – Kiba se rio un poco al saber lo que ocurría y luego carraspeo un rato _– me gustan los perros, pero cuando tenia 15 años me vestí de gato para impresionar a una chica y no funciono_

— ¿Y esa chica era…?

— _Tamaki, cuando la viste hace unos años la llamaste "La loca de los gatos" por lo que me hizo_

— Gracias al cielo que eres tu – Shion se recostó en el sofá mientras veía a lo lejos como sus palomitas en la cocina desaparecían una por una por obra de los niños – perdona, los niños me estaban haciendo llamadas de broma constantes

— _Ya me imagino, debe ser una noche pesada –_ Kiba estaba recostado en la cama de un hotel con muchos papeles y documentos a su alrededor – _pero el dinero extra no está de mas_

— Estoy nerviosa, porque no quiero que Hinata se enoje conmigo o podría perder mis horas de sueño para siempre. Y si me pongo estricta con estos niños, pues…

— _Ya veo el problema –_ Kiba se rio por lo bajo al recordar una ocasión que jugo con ellos – _en ese caso, ¿Por qué no pruebas a la inversa?_

— ¿Cómo que a la inversa?

— _Si ellos quieren asustarte, deja que lo hagan, pero que su travesura tenga consecuencias. Así ellos aprenderán una lección sobre sus travesuras_

— Tiene sentido, muchas gracias amor – Shion le mando un besito a su novio mientras se relajaba un poco – te prometo compensarte cuando regreses

— _Me gusta cómo suena eso, cuídate nena_

Shion colgó su celular y al hacerlo el grito de Hima se escuchó desde su habitación. Shion sabía que podría tratarse de una broma, pero ya tenía un plan para eso. Subió a la habitación con prisa y preocupación fingida y entro a la habitación de los niños.

— ¡Boruto, Himawari! ¡¿Están bien?! – Shion vio que toda la habitación estaba oscura - ¡Esto no es gracioso niños!

De repente, la puerta se cerró detrás de Shion con fuerza, dejándola a oscuras por completo y un poco nerviosa. Empezó a escuchar los pasitos de los niños y una tenebrosa melodía de cuna tarareada por Himawari que a cada momento se volvía mas macabra y sombría.

— ¡Niños por favor! Que me asusten de esa manera podría causarme un…

Una luz alumbro al frente de Shion, en donde se encontraba el peluche que Himawari. La rubia se acercó lentamente, pero las risitas que soltaba el panda de peluche eran una clara advertencia de alejarse. La rubia seguía firme en su idea de darle una lección a los niños, así que levanto el peluche, el cual se sacudía como si estuviera vivo. Las luces se volvieron a apagar y el peluche se escapó de sus manos, lo que reafirmo la idea de la chica de escapar de la habitación, pero cuando abrió la puerta, el rostro del peluche deformado y con colmillos salto sobre ella con un rugido de bestia.

— ¡Kyyaaaaaa! – Shion grito con mucho miedo y cayó al suelo inconsciente

— ¡Lo logramos! – los niños aparecieron detrás de ella mientras las luces se encendían detrás de ellos

— Fue un buen truco lo de tu peluche Hima

— Te dije que el Sr. Panda es el mejor consejero – la niña abrazo a su peluche con cariño

— En fin, eso le hizo recapacitar – Boruto se acercó a Shion para despertarla – eso le enseñara a no quitarme mi videojuego, ¿Verdad?

Boruto sacudió a Shion, pero ella no despertaba ni presentaba signos de poder respirar, lo cual hizo que Boruto riera un poco nervioso.

— ¿Por qué no despierta la Tía Shion? – Hima empezó a asustarse por lo que ocurrió

— De seguro está fingiendo, buen intento – Boruto la siguió agitando, pero empezó a asustarse al ver que no reaccionaba - ¡Despierte ya!

— ¡Oh no, la matamos del susto! ¡Como la Tía Yakumo!

— No seas tonta Hima, la Tía Yakumo se desmayó de verdad. Ella debe estar fingiendo

— Pero no despierta, ¿Qué hacemos?

— Tengo un plan, sígueme – Boruto y Hima corrieron al cuarto de sus padres a buscar algo

— _Veo que si los asuste –_ Shion abrió un ojo con una risita mientras pensaba en su plan – _fue bueno que aprendiera a aguantar la respiración cuando tome clases de buceo_

— Esto debe funcionar – la voz de Boruto acercándose, hizo que Shion volviera a fingir

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Hima miraba el extraño objeto color morado y largo en las manos de su hermano

— Una vez vi que papá se lo ponía a mamá en el pecho mientras estaba acostada y con eso despertó gritando de forma muy extraña

— _¡¿Es en serio?! –_ Shion tuvo que controlarse mucho al ver el vibrador en las manos de Boruto - _¡Son unos… pervertidos!_

— ¡No funciona! – Hima vio como el extraño objeto pasaba por los pechos de Shion sobre sus ropas, pero no reaccionaba

— Tal vez está muy dormida – Boruto se puso aún más nervioso al ver que su idea fallo

— ¿Usted qué opina Sr. Panda? – Hima acerco al peluche a su oído muy nerviosa – él dice que no está muy seguro

— ¡Oh rayos, yo no quería matarla! ¡Mis padres nos mataran!

— ¡¿Nos?! ¡Tú fuiste el de la idea hermano malo!

— ¡Muy bien, espera! – Boruto miraba a su alrededor hasta que miro hacia el patio y recordó algo - ¡Tengo una idea! Ayúdame a sacarla al patio

Después de arrastrarla con pesar por las escaleras y la sala, llegaron al patio, a una zona del jardín donde había una zona donde se estaba cavando para expandir el jardín. Boruto tomo unas palas y le dio una a Hima para empezar a enterrar a Shion. Después de unos minutos ya estaba cubierta de tierra, pero sus pies salían de la tierra y había dos popotes que salían de la tierra, justo donde estaba la nariz de Shion.

— ¿Por qué le pusiste eso?

— El Sr. Panda dijo que era para que la Tía Shion respirara

— Ya está muerta Hima, es mejor dejarla ahí

— Pero, ¿Qué le diremos a mis papas? ¿Qué pasaran cuando la vean?

— Ya se me ocurrirá algo, les diremos que se fue porque le dio flojera y nos dejó solos

— De acuerdo – Hima vio por última vez a Shion enterrada y decidió seguir a su hermano

Llegaron a su habitación y ambos hermanos se recostaron en sus camas, pero ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño por mucho tiempo, pues estaban muy nerviosos por lo ocurrido, esperando a que su travesura pudiera pasar desapercibida por sus padres. Llego la mañana y los hermanos despertaron a las 8:30, con el ruido de la cocina de cuando su madre preparaba el desayuno. Olvidando por un momento lo ocurrido, bajaron al comedor donde vieron a su padre leyendo unos papeles y a su madre preparando el desayuno.

— Buenos días niños – saludo Naruto con normalidad

— Buenos días papi – los niños saludaron a su padre con tranquilidad mientras se sentaban a la mesa

— Buenos días mis bebes – saludo Hinata con tranquilidad

— Buenos días mami

— Buenos días pequeños – saludo Shion tomando un café con sus ropas cubiertas de tierra

— Buenos días Tía Shion… ¡Aaahhh!

— ¡Niños, ¿Por qué gritan?! – Naruto se alarmo al ver como sus hijos se cayeron de la mesa al ver a Shion a su lado

— Pero, ella… estaba…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la ropa? – Shion se acercó a ellos junto a sus padres – ¿Acaso hay algo que no sea normal aquí?

— No… para nada – Boruto desvió la mirada con nervios al sentir la presión de sus padres – creo que…

— ¡Boruto me obligo a ayudarle en asustar a la Tía Shion por no darle su videojuego y la matamos del susto y luego la enterramos en el patio! – grito Hima con miedo apuntando a su hermano - ¡El Sr. Panda dijo que fue culpa de Boruto!

— ¡Chismosa!

— Niños… - Hinata miraba a sus hijos con enojo por lo que paso – una cosa es asustarla de miedo y hacer que se desmaye como la cobarde que es…

— ¡Oye! – Shion le reclamo molesta a la peli azul mientras se limpiaba la tierra de su ropa

— Pero no fue correcto lo que hicieron – continuo la madre con enojo – hicieron algo muy malo

— Van a estar castigados por una semana sin televisión ni videojuegos, ni Sr. Panda – hablo Naruto retirándole el peluche a su hija – ahora discúlpense con Shion

— Lo siento Tía Shion, no quise asustarla – Hima se mostró muy triste mientras se acercaba a la rubia - ¿Me perdona?

— Te perdono pequeña – Shion acaricio el cabello de la pequeña para después ver a Boruto - ¿Te gusto la broma Boruto?

— Fue buena lo admito – el pequeño rubio agacho la cabeza y se acercó a la rubia para abrazarla – por favor perdóneme Tía Shion

— Si te portas bien conmigo, te enseñare nuevas y mejores bromas, con el permiso de tus padres claro

— De acuerdo – el niño acepto el trato ya un poco tranquilo

— Aún están castigados – Naruto los hizo reaccionar para llevarlos al patio – ahora van a tapar el hoyo que hicieron

— Si papi

Los niños salieron al patio para cumplir su castigo, dejando a las mujeres mayores solas en el comedor.

— Entonces, ¿Lo hice bien? – Shion miraba con nervios a la peli azul, la cual se acercó a ella y le abrazo

— Perdón por todo lo pasado. Después de esta noche, creo que comprendí que no se debe guardar rencor para siempre. Y de verdad cuidaste a mis hijos, gracias

— ¿Ya somos amigas?

— Me parece bien

— Y una cosita – Shion saco el vibrador de Hinata un poco nerviosa – te sugiero que encuentres un mejor escondite para tus "juguetes"

Con un leve rubor de culpa en sus mejillas, Hinata tomo el juguete prometiendo buscar un mejor escondite para sus cosas personales de sus hijos curiosos.

 **Flashback fin**

Unos minutos después, a la residencia llegaron Naruto con cierta prisa y detrás suyo Shion con un su traje de oficina, pero había cambiado sus tacones por unas zapatillas más cómodas y llevaba una capa de vampiresa por motivo de la ocasión. A la entrada llegaron Boruto con su traje de vampiro ya completo y colmillos blancos falsos y a su lado Himawari, con un lindo vestido floreado de tema girasol y en sus manos su peluche de panda con un listón amarillo para que combinara con su vestido.

— ¡Papi! – Shion salto sobre su padre que la atrapo en sus brazos - ¿Te gusta mi disfraz? Es el que me compro mami y la tía Shion

— Por supuesto que si princesa, tu siempre serás la más hermosa de todas – Naruto abrazo a su hija con cariño para después mirar a su hijo – veo que al final te decidiste por ese

— Estoy segura que con eso impresionaras a Sarada – dijo Shion con una risita – debe caer rendida a ti

— ¡No me disfrace por ella! – dijo Boruto con pena desviando la mirada - ¡Este disfraz es para dar miedo, no para impresionar a las niñas!

— Aun así, la cautivaras – dijo Hinata detrás suyo

— Solo recuerda esto hijo, siempre muéstrale tu lado valiente y protégela, de veras

— Bueno, es mejor irnos. Sus amigos ya deben estar esperándolos desde hace un rato – dijo Shion tomando las bolsas de dulces de los niños y sus abrigos – volveremos para las 10

— Bien, cualquier cosa pueden llamarnos – dijo Naruto tomando unos cuernos de diablo y poniéndose una cola roja – diviértanse niños y guárdenme algunos dulces

— ¡Si papá!

Hinata se despidió de sus hijos y estos se fueron en compañía de Shion, mientras los padres se iban, aunque Naruto estaba nervioso por unos hechos recientes que habían ocurrido en su trabajo. Unos minutos después, Shion y los niños llegaron a un parque donde se reunirían los amigos de Boruto, los cuales serían llevados junto con Yakumo, quien se disfrazó de enfermera. En el lugar había un niño parecido a Shikamaru que usaba un traje de Sherlock Holmes, una niña con un disfraz de calabaza con luz propia, un niño con un traje blanco tipo smoking y sombrero; un niño con un disfraz de Link de un videojuego y una chica de cabello negro corto con un vestido blanco largo y de apariencia rota que llevaba lentes de bordes rojos. Cuando Boruto la vio, no pudo evitar ruborizarse, cosa que la niña imito.

— Ya era hora Boruto, te habías tardado mucho – hablo el niño disfrazado de Sherlock – Chouchou ya se comió sus dulces de reserva

— Si me hubieran dado de los suyos, tal vez no estaría desesperada – hablo la niña morena calabaza

— Si dejaras de comer tanto ya no estarías gorda – hablo el chico pálido disfrazado de Link

— ¡No soy gorda, soy una chica sexy!

— Te ves muy lindo Inojin – dijo Hima acercándose al niño de cabellos rubios pálidos - ¿Tú serás mi príncipe al rescate?

— Supongo que si – Inojin desvió la mirada muy apenado

— Oye Mitsuki, ¿De qué te disfrazaste? – pregunto Shion al ver al chico

— Boruto insistió en que me disfrazara de mi padre, así que me puse uno de sus viejos trajes – hablo el chico de traje blanco

— Mitsuki, no me refería a que de disfrazaras como Michael Jackson, sino como alguna serpiente o algo así que de miedo de su trabajo en la universidad

— Ya déjalo Boruto, además el sí fue puntual – intervino la niña de anteojos

— Bueno, quería ponerme un buen disfraz, así como el tuyo Sarada. Estas bonita

— ¿Bonito? – la chica se sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada - ¡No digas tonterías Boruto!

— Vamos Sarada, tú también tardaste para ponerte algo que impresionara a Boruto – dijo Chouchou con una risita a su amiga

— Te sonrojaste cuando lo viste venir desde lejos – dijo Inojin continuando con la burla a sus amigos sonrojados

— ¡Cállense! – Boruto y Sarada los interrumpieron con pena

— Bueno niños, es mejor movernos ya o se acabaran los dulces – dijo Yakumo llamando la atención de los niños

— Vallamos por dulces y de los mejores – secundo Shion

— ¡Si!

Unas horas después, cada niño llevaba su propio botín de dulces, aunque Chouchou ya se había comido una parte de ellos. En eso ven a un grupo de niños con una calabaza de plástico muy grande llena de dulces.

— ¡Wow, son muchos dulces! – Hima se mostró emocionada al ver esa cantidad que casi estaba babeando

— ¿Dónde consiguieron tantos dulces? – pregunto Boruto

— No los ganamos en el reto de la casa embrujada – señalo uno de los niños a una casa al final de la calle de la cual salía otro grupo de niños con un botín de dulces igual de grande

— Si entras a la casa embrujada y superas el reto, te dan este gran botín de dulces – dijo otro de los niños del grupo

— ¡Vallamos a hacer ese reto! – dijo Boruto con emoción, secundado por su hermana

— Pero, las casas embrujadas son muy feas – dijo Yakumo muy nerviosa

— Yo no entrare, eso es aburrido – continuo Inojin con aburrimiento

— Si Boruto va, yo voy – dijo Mitsuki con tranquilidad

— ¿Podemos ir Tía Shion? – pregunto Hima con emoción a la rubia

— Bueno, no se pueden rechazar los dulces gratis. Los que no quieran ir, pueden esperar afuera con Yakumo

— Yo me quedo, así me comeré más tranquila mis dulces – dijo Chouchou con tranquilidad

— Me quedare con la gorda para que no se coma los míos y los demás – continuo Inojin

— Yo iré, solo porque es un fastidio esperarlos aquí

— ¿Qué dices tú Sarada? – pregunto Mitsuki ante las palabras de Shikadai - ¿Iras con nosotros?

— Me gustaría ver la cara de miedo de Boruto dentro de la casa – dijo la peli negra con una risita

— Si no te asusta la casa, te asuntare yo – respondió el pequeño rubio con burla

El pequeño grupo se acercó a la casa, mientras Yakumo, Inojin y Chouchou se quedaron afuera esperándolos. Al entrar a la casa, esta no se veía tan terrorífica como parecía, en especial porque estaba casi vacía. Al entrar en el corredor de la casa de solo dos pisos, la puerta detrás de ellos se cerró con fuerza y se colocó seguro. Shion iba cubriendo a los niños por detrás mientras alumbraba todo con la luz de su celular, pero la casa no parecía tan escalofriante como lo hacían parecer.

— Esto es aburrido, mi casa podría dar más miedo – dijo Boruto con pesar

— Supongo que serán dulces gratis y fáciles – dijo Mitsuki con tranquilidad

— ¿Qué ocurre Himawari? – Sarada vio como la pequeña acercaba a su peluche al oído con nervios

— El Sr. Panda dice que debemos salir porque alguien malo nos sigues

— No te preocupes Hima, ya vamos a salir – dijo Shion sabiendo que ese peluche no era normal y siempre acertaba – además, recuerda que yo estoy aquí y… ¡Mmmppphhh!

Todos voltearon y vieron como Shion era atacada por alguien que ponía un pañuelo en su boca, lo que causo que ella de desmayara y cayera al suelo con fuerza. Los niños vieron como la silueta encendía una luz del corredor, revelando a un sujeto de tez blanca y cabellos grises puntiagudos, usando una chamarra negra de cierre y un mezclilla oscura, mostrando una sonrisa perturbadora.

— Que buena suerte tuve, no solo atrape a los hijos de Naruto, sino también a la zorra que causo la muerte de mi primo – el sujeto saco un arma de entre sus ropas y apunto a los niños – con ustedes, podre obtener lo que quiero

— ¿Quién eres tú? – Boruto se mostraba nervioso, pero protegiendo a sus amigos y hermana

— Ya lo sabrás, todo a su tiempo – el sujeto le señalo con el arma que se movieran a una habitación al fondo mientras el sacaba su propio celular – primero, debo hacer una llamada a su papi

En un lugar un poco lejos de ahí, Naruto se encontraba en una fiesta con algunos de sus compañeros de la oficina, mientras Hinata charlaba con algunas amigas suyas y colegas. En eso, la peli azul tuvo un escalofrió y se acercó a su esposo con nervios. Justo antes de que le dijera algo, el celular de Naruto sonó, y este vio que era un número desconocido.

— ¿Si, hola?

— _Hola Naruto, ha pasado tiempo_ – al escuchar la risita de ese sujeto, Naruto quedo en shock – _4 años para ser precisos_

— Urashiki – cuando Naruto pronuncio ese nombre, Hinata se estremeció al escucharlo – no sabía que habías salido de la cárcel

— _Es normal que no lo sepas, después de todo, solo cerraste la llave y te fuiste. Nunca creíste que saldría de ese poso en el que me dejaste_

— Amenazaste a mi esposa y a mi familia, tu merecías estar ahí…

— _Y yo merecía la fortuna de mi primo Toneri, no tu ni tu familia. Pero esta noche todo cambiara_

Naruto vio que había recibido una fotografía, que al ver se asustó mucho. En el suelo se apreciaba a Shion amordazada y con varias señas de golpes en su rostro y cuerpo y detrás de ella estaban Boruto, Himawari y sus amiguitos muy asustados.

— ¡Suelta a mi familia Urashiki! – grito el rubio mayor alarmando a varios de los presentes

— _Este es el trato. Entrégame las escrituras de la empresa y total control de tu fortuna, o sino… -_ detrás de la línea, Naruto escucho como un arma de fuego era cargada – _solo podrás ver a tus hijos en el cementerio_

— Maldito, si te atreves a tocarlos…

— _Tranquilo súper padre, recuerda que el arma la tengo yo_ – Urashiki se rio con locura al escuchar la amenaza de Naruto – _tienes una hora. Si veo a la policía en donde estoy, dejare que mi arma decida cuál será el primero en irse. Hasta luego_

Al terminar la llamada, Naruto golpeo con fuerza una mesa de bocadillos a su lado, la cual se partió a la mitad, mientras los nervios de Hinata empezaron a hacer que las luces del lugar empezaran a parpadear. Debían rescatar a sus hijos a como dé lugar. Varios minutos después, Yakumo ya había pedido ayuda y algunas personas habían rodeado la casa, lo que molesto a Urashiki, para después dirigirse a Shion.

— Sí que se complicaron las cosas, pero no es algo que no pueda tratar. Debería eliminarte y así ahuyentare a la multitud

— Cometiste un error idiota – hablo la chica con burla y dolor en su cuerpo – capturaste a los niños equivocados

Al escuchar esas palabras, vio que los niños ya no estaban en la habitación y se escuchaban varios pasos venir del primer piso. Al subir rápidamente con una linterna y arma en mano, busco a los niños por las habitaciones, pero estos no aparecían. En eso, vio varias siluetas corriendo de una habitación a otra, confundiendo a Urashiki. De repente, Boruto salto desde arriba sobre Urashiki y le cubrió el rostro mientras este forcejeaba.

— ¡Suéltame maldito mocoso…!

— ¡Shikadai, Mitsuki, ahora! – grito Boruto a sus amigos

Detrás de Urashiki, ambos niños sostenían una cuerda para que este perdiera el equilibrio, para después ser Sarada quien llegara corriendo desde el otro lado del pasillo y golpeara a Urashiki en el estómago, haciéndolo caer, mientras este soltaba su arma y su linterna.

— ¡Bien hecho amigos! – dijo Boruto mientras veía como su hermana aparecía atravesando una pared – buena esa Hima, lo de correr entre las habitaciones

— El Sr. Panda me ayudo con eso – dijo la pequeña con alivio

— Entonces, era verdad – dijo Shikadai muy sorprendido junto a Sarada – ustedes, tienen poderes

— Yo ya lo sospechaba – dijo Mitsuki con tranquilidad

— Ya lo hablaremos después, debemos desatar a la Tía Shion y luego irnos – dijo Boruto a sus amigos con prisa – vallan por ella, nosotros les seguimos

Los niños empezaban a bajar, mientras Boruto y Hima recogían la linterna para dejar al sujeto a oscuras, Sarada iba a tomar el arma para guardarla, pero Urashiki despertó de golpe y tomo el arma y a Sarada de rehén.

— ¡Kyaaaa, ayúdenme!

— Muy bien pequeña, tendrás que ser tu mi pequeño boleto de escape

— ¡Suelta a Sarada! – Boruto se enojó mientras Hima abrazaba con fuerza su peluche

— Mocoso, no sé qué hiciste para derribarme, pero te aseguro que me las pagaras – el sujeto apuntaba su arma al niño con burla – tu padre aprenderá a tenerme miedo…

— ¡Yo te enseñare lo que es el miedo, ya verás!

Boruto se lanzó sobre Urashiki, el cual disparo con su arma. Pero se sorprendió al ver que la bala había atravesado al niño. El pequeño rubio tacleo de nuevo al sujeto y tomo a Sarada de la mano para que se fueran. Pero al ver detrás suyo, vio algo que le asusto de sobremanera. Su hermana tenía su peluche en mano, pero este tenía un agujero muy grande en su cabeza, lo que había dejado en shock a la niña.

— ¡Oh no, esto no es bueno! – dijo Boruto muy asustado

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Sarada no comprendía la reacción de Boruto, pero empezó a sentir un aire muy frio en el lugar

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – dijo Boruto jalando a la chica de la mano hacia la salida

— Maldito… mocoso… - Urashiki se levantó, pero vio delante suyo a Himawari, que sostenía a su peluche con sus manos temblorosas - ¿Qué demonios…?

— Tu… heriste… - la voz de Himawari empezó a distorsionarse mientras su cabello se alargaba y erizaba con una oscuridad que cubrió toda la casa – al… **¡Señor Panda!**

Lo último que vio Urashiki con su poca cordura, fueron los fríos y mortales ojos blancos de la pequeña que después se tornaron rojo sangre. Boruto salió a toda prisa con Sarada de la casa, donde Shion aun herida le recibió con miedo.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

— Ese sujeto, le disparo al Sr. Panda – dijo Boruto con miedo

— Oh no, esto no será bueno – Shion cargo a los dos niños mientras miraba a los testigos que estaban llegando - ¡Todos retrocedan!

Las autoridades, acompañados con Naruto y Hinata que llegaban a la zona, fueron testigos de lo que sucedió después. Muchos ruidos y estruendos se escucharon venir de la casa, en la cual resonaban gritos de una niña demoniaca junto a los ruidos de un sujeto adulto gritando de miedo. Ecos fantasmales y monstruosos se escucharon de la casa, mientras las ventanas eran destruidas y un fuerte viento azotaba el lugar. Unos segundos después, el ruido ceso y todos vieron que la puerta principal se abría lentamente. Desde el interior, aparecía Himawari, la cual lloraba tristemente con su peluche en mano que seguía agujerado. Naruto, Hinata y Boruto se acercaron a ella y comprobaron con alivio que se encontraba bien, sin ninguna herida.

— ¡Mami, ese hombre feo lastimo al Sr. Panda! – hablo la pequeña con tristeza

— Tranquila mi pequeña, lo reparare para ti, lo prometo – consoló la peli azul a su hija con una sonrisa de alivio

— Me alegro de ver que están bien – Naruto abrazo con fuerza y cariño a su familia al ver que nada malo había pasado – no volveré a dejar que algo malo les pase, de veras

Unos minutos después, las autoridades sacaban a Urashiki de la casa, con un semblante pálido y de miedo total, para llevárselo detenido. Pero este no paraba de gritar que los niños no eran normales, sino unos monstruos y unos demonios, aunque nadie pareció darles importancia a sus quejidos. Mientras los paramédicos atendían a Shion, Sarada era consolada por sus padres, Sasuke y Sakura, para después acercarse a Boruto, que estaba con su familia, donde Hinata arreglaba el agujero del peluche de Himawari.

— Boruto, muchas gracias por salvarme antes – dijo la chica con pena – eres mi héroe

— No te preocupes Sarada, somos amigos y tú eres muy importante para mi… - al decir eso, Boruto recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de Sarada, que después se alejó muy apenada

— Nos vemos Boruto

— ¡Mi hermano ya tiene novia! – dijo Himawari con emoción

— ¡No es verdad! – respondió el pequeño rubio muy apenado, pero pasando su mano en donde había recibido el beso

— Al menos recibiste tu recompensa por ser valiente, de veras – dijo Naruto acariciando los cabellos de su hijo – estoy orgulloso de ustedes

— Su padre y yo prometemos no volver a dejarlos solos, siempre estaremos con ustedes – dijo Hinata al lado de sus hijos – son nuestro mayor tesoro

— Yo diría que son más que eso, de veras

Y así, la noche de brujas termino para la familia Uzumaki. Naruto se prometió esa noche que protegería aquello que más quería en el mundo, no volvería a perder a su familia. Sin importar quien lo intentara, pero ellos también lo sabían…

 **Nadie se mete con su familia de terror.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Saludos a todos, con un leve retraso les traigo este breve especial de este fic, el cual gusto mucho a todos.

Ademas, si les gusta, podria escribir una segunda parte de la historia, pero esta en veremos

Gracias por su apoyo y que tengan un buen dia

Emperor92, fuera. ¡Paz!


End file.
